The True Meaning of Family
by AgentTiva
Summary: Ziva is in store for a blast from the past. She's embarking on a dangerous journey. A journey to understand the secrets held by her family father,mother,brother, and sister while trying to do her job. Can she handle the truth? Tiva in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva David stood silent in observation. She was staring at an olive skin tone woman through the glass. There was a thick silence in the air and her partner Tony Dinozzo was eager to break it. Ziva kept a consistent stare on the older woman. Agent Gibbs, the head of the team, had given Tony a folder that held valuable information on the older woman located on the other side of the glass. After a few moments of silence, the older woman stood. She made her way to the glass in very sweet movements that almost seemed angelic. Agent Dinozzo opened the file holding the truth behind the woman who had begun to pace around the interrogation room in anxiety. Ziva continued to glare at the elder woman, following her every move. It was long before Agent Gibbs arrived to give orders. He strode into observation with a steaming hot cup of Starbucks coffee. _Black and unsweetened. _His icy blue eyes fell on the back of Ziva's neck, and slowly moving toward the mysterious woman on the other side of the glass.  
>"She wants to see you." Agent Gibbs stated in a husky voice.<p>

This caught both the agents' attention. They turned their attention to the older agent expecting him to continue. There was a pause before Ziva began.

"I don't want to see her." Ziva made her emotions very clear.

She wanted no contact with the woman on the other side of the glass. Tony was shocked by Ziva's heartlessness with the woman.

"But Ziva, she's you mother." Ziva only gave him a sour look.  
>Gibbs took the folder resting in Agent Dinozzo's hands and made his way to interrogation. He opened the door and watched a two pair of saddened chocolate brown eyes burned into his icy blue eyes. Gibbs gestured her to take a seat. She obeyed his order. The woman placed her semi-wrinkled hands on the medal table and watched as Agent Gibbs imitated her actions.<p>

"Why am I here? I have done nothing wrong." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"That's a good question _Mrs. David_." Gibbs said her name slower than normal.

"Please, call me Rivka. The only person that calls me Mrs. David is my father and I hate him so don't give me the displeasure of a reminder of his character." Gibbs smiled at the violence she used in her words.

It gave the agent the sudden reminder of Ziva, who was probably becoming very uneasy at the sound of threats coming from her own mother.

"Rivka." Gibbs tested the name before beginning his questionnaire.

"The last place you were seen was in a hall way at Mossad fifteen years ago. Do you mind explaining to me where have you been?" Gibbs asked his first question then took a sip of his coffee.

Rivka watched him and then answered.

"I was held captive in Russia. Moscow. I went on a mission with Eli David. You are familiar with him, yes?" Ziva flinched at the sound of her father's name, and Tony noticed the reaction which made him all the more nervous.

"Yes, I am." Gibbs answered allowing Rivka to continue.

"The operation was called Butterfly. The mission was to extract information on a possible attack on the director of Mossad. My job was to find a man named Aleksandr Mikhailovich and kill him. He was said to have been the leader of a Russian organization that was built to attack other countries and by other countries I mean enemies. The organization was called Blue Feather. Their sole purpose was to kill." Rivka paused and observed her surroundings.

"Eli was my partner. He had been my partner for twelve years up to Butterfly. By that time Ziva and Tali were born and going to school. Ziva was on her way to working with the Mossad. I disagreed with her decision, but I respected her choice." As Rivka continued to speak her Israel accent became more noticeable.

"Eli was still an officer at this time, two year later he would become the director. Anyway, it was January 1996 when Eli and I were first given the mission, separately. We were told separately incase one of us refused the mission. We both accepted. We were briefed on what was to happen and what was not to happen. It was about two weeks until I was able to track Aleksandr. He knew we were coming. On the night Eli and I were going to finish the job three men burst into the hotel room where Eli and I were staying and they took me. They left Eli bleeding on the floor. They shot him twice, and then hit me over the head and I lost consciousness. I don't remember much of what happened after. I awoke in a dark room that was made of cement. There were no windows or doors it was six walls of cement which was very disconcerting. I didn't understand how you could get into a room with no windows or doors. Anyway, I was chained to one of the walls by my left ankle. My body was sore and I knew they had hit me. Later I found out how they entered the cell. There was a passage way on the ceiling that would open and close. They would climb down a ladder and do as they wished with me." Gibbs shifted in his seat become uncomfortable with Rivka's frankness.

Rivka noticed his reaction and let out a strong belt of laughter. Gibbs gave her an icy stare and she slowly continued.

"Well, as I was saying. I was left in the cell for years. I was given little food and water and tortured everyday. They wouldn't torture me for information, but rather for pure entertainment. One of the guards said to me once he loved the way I screamed. I stabbed him the neck with my dinner fork that was made of plastic. He died a slow and painful death, and of course I was _severely_ punished." Rivka sarcastically stated the last word.

"How'd you escape?" Gibbs questioned.

"There was a bomb blast. It made a hole in the ceil that was big enough for me to squeeze through. After two years of my stay in the cell they stopped chaining me to the wall, and I was able to leave. When I escaped the cell and made it to the guards "relaxing" area I finally understood where I was."

"Where?" Gibbs began to pull the information out of her.

"Underground. I had to take twelve flights of stairs to reach level ground. When I did I was in a building of some kind or maybe it was a warehouse. I don't remember. I knew I was free and I wasn't really concerned of my exact location. I was more concerned on the bomb blast and hoping there wasn't another one, and escaping the guards. I made it to a street and I followed that to a town were I figured out where I was. I called an old contact of mine that was located in Russia and she was the one who searched for Ziva's name and I came here to NCIS to see her. She's the first one I wanted to see. I was a little surprised when you apprehended me. I have just escaped a prison camp and I am yet held again and questioned again. I just want to see my daughters." Rivka finished and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

Gibbs was concerned by one piece of Rivka's story. She had said, "daughters" not "daughter." He didn't say anything because he knew informing her of the last fifteen years occurrences shouldn't be done in interrogation. Instead he stood and opened the door. Rivka kept her place. She turned her head when she noticed he was standing in the doorway.

"C'mon, let's go see your daughter." Rivka gave him a small smile and followed.

**Hey, what do you guys think? Should I continue this? And if I should…should it be long or short? Thanks!**

**Agent T**


	2. Chapter 2

Rivka David took speedy steps towards Gibbs as he made his way to the bullpen. Gibbs had searched observation for Tony and Ziva, but there was no sign of them. He assumed they had returned to base. Gibbs was correct. He spotted Ziva sitting at her desk resting her head in her hands. Then he noticed Tony at his desk as well observing Ziva's stance. When he arrived at the south corner of the bullpen he was greeted by one of his younger agents. Agent McGee stood at the sight of his boss signaling he had information, but Agent Gibbs gestured for him to save his information for a later time.

"Ziva." Gibbs called.

Ziva lifted her head and glanced toward his direction without saying a word. When she caught sight of her mother Ziva immediately rose. The sudden movement confused Tony who, after a while, stood as well. Ziva began to take steps behind her trying desperately to put as much distance between her and her mother. Rivka followed Ziva with her chocolate brown eyes. She kept her focus locked on Ziva, which added to Ziva's worry. Ziva had become very uncomfortable by her mother's presence. Agent McGee walked around his desk to meet eye to eye with his boss.

"Boss…um, it can't wait." McGee stuttered.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked frustrated by his nagging.

"Director David is on his way up with two Mossad officers. There here to take Mrs. Rivka David." Rivka dropped her focus on Ziva and listened as the younger agent spoke.

"Eli is here?" Rivka questioned unable to believe the truth.

"So it would seem." Gibbs stated as the elevator rang and three people stepped out. The two officers were Liat and Malachi to Ziva's displeasure and behind them stood proud Eli David. Eli's eyes went first to Rivka that had moved behind Gibbs. His eyes fell to her bare chest were a Star of David once lay fifteen years ago. He turned his head to face Ziva who gave him an unwelcoming glare. He grunted and looked away.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Eli greeted as he stepped through the two officers in front of him.

"Hello, _Eli_." Gibbs once again said the name slower than normal.

"What's the occasion?" Gibbs inquired.

"I'm here to collect her." Eli pointed at Rivka, whose stare could have burnt a whole through a cement building.

"You came all this way to pick her up?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"She's coming with us Agent Gibbs." Rivka jumped on Eli's words.

"No. I am staying here with Ziva." Eli gave her a stare and she returned the bitter act.

"Liat, Malachi." Eli called his two officers closer and they obeyed.

"You're going to sick your dogs on me." Rivka laughed.

"Please show Rivka to the car." Liat and Malachi inched closer.

Rivka pulled out from behind Gibbs to face them head on. She grabbed the stapler on Gibbs desk and smacked Malachi across the head hard enough to knock him out. He fell to the ground unconscious. Liat watched as her partner fell, and then she looked at the woman that now had a smile across her face. Liat threw her leg up to hit the woman in the face and Rivka caught it.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Rivka stated, advising the young woman to reconsider her thoughts.

Liat was so infuriated by Rivka hurting her partner, who she had slept with, that she disregarded the warning. She threw her hand out to smack the older woman across the face and to Rivka's surprise Ziva caught it. Rivka watched as Ziva pulled Liat by the arm.

"That is my mother." Ziva stated in an anger voice.

Liat challenged her.

"Well maybe you should tell your mother to not be so stupid." Ziva's anger boiled over the top and she slapped the young officer across the face.

Tony watched in awe. McGee prepared himself to record another "chick" fight. Gibbs glanced at Rivka who was ready to attack Liat if she tried to fight. Eli glared in silence as he realized he was defeated. Liat attempted to return Ziva's action, but was cut of by a kick to the face from Rivka. As Liat fell, Rivka pick her up by the back of the neck and slammed her face into Gibbs desk. The force was so strong it broke the young woman's nose. She began to bleed on Gibbs desk and Rivka noticed.

"Don't worry Agent Gibbs. I'll have her clean that up for you when she wakes up again." Rivka smiled as she prepared to put the officer to "sleep."

Liat wasn't satisfied with defeat. She hit Rivka with back of her elbow in the ribs. Rivka fell back.

"Oh, so you want to play a little." Rivka taunted, uninjured by the blunt force she received to the rib cage.

Liat didn't answer she simply made her next move. She threw her leg toward the woman's head and Rivka caught it. Rivka was tired of play. She threw a forceful punch at Liat's chest and throat area. Liat fell to the ground out of breath.

"If you are smart you will stay on the ground or I will sedate you with my fists." Rivka threatened and Liat obeyed.

Eli was so infuriated by his officers' incompetence that he launched himself toward Rivka. She caught him by the neck and dragged him to her face.

"I thought you would have learned by now not to anger me." Rivka smiled then shoved him back.  
>He stumbled but quickly recovered. The next few minutes were filled of Eli and Rivka fighting each other with deadly force. One would the throw a punch and the other would block it with their forearm. After a while Rivka grew tried and decided to put and end to the brawl. When Eli threw a punch she ducked and threw one underhand. Eli stumbled back and Rivka was the first to speak.<p>

"Enough!" She yelled.

"I did not go through fifteen years of Russian torture to come here and fight you. I fought my way through life everyday to see my children again! Not to fight you! I don't fight cowards! I don't fight men who aren't truthful or brave. You Eli are not a brave man. You are a coward! You left me in Russia. You knew I was alive, and that I need your help and you did nothing. I saved myself. I earned my freedom. If you think you are going to take me away from my children you are very wrong! I am not leaving! I am NOT LEAVING!" There was a thick silence in the air after Rivka spoke.

Every person felt as if they had just been spanked by there parents for doing something wrong and no one hand the courage to stand up to Rivka. The team had experience a little sample of Rivka's angry side and they did not want to continue down that dangerous path.

Ziva watched her mother from the corner of the bullpen. She didn't understand now why she had been so angry with her mother. Ziva had believed what her father had told her all these years. She believed that her mother had left her because she wasn't interested in her family anymore, but after listening to her speak in interrogation and battle her father in front of her co-workers she was convinced her father had lied.

Ziva couldn't believe the rapidness of the emotions that flooded her body. She couldn't contain herself. She stepped over Malachi's body and over Liat's legs and threw her arms around her mother. Rivka nestled her body in a tight embrace. Tears were building up in Ziva's eyes as she felt the warmth of her mother's body, but she refused to let them spill.

Ziva kept her tight grip on her mother. She could smell gasoline and sweat on her, but didn't want to ask what she had gone through to get that way. Ziva could feel her oily hair in her hands and her fragile frame tight against her body.

Tony stood frozen behind his desk. He was still trying to comprehend what had just unraveled before his eyes. Gibbs was shockingly in shock himself, and found that he was unable to look away from the action. McGee stared uncontrollably.

Abby, NCIS's Goth forensic specialist, sat in her lab watching everything from a security camera by the director's office. She had hacked into one of the feeds when McGee sent her a text. Abby had taken the liberty of calling over NCIS's Medical Examiner Doctor Donald Mallard, aka Ducky, and NCIS's Assistant Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer. The trio watched in silence as they slowly discovered Rivka's audacity and Ziva's love for her mother.

"Oh dear." Was all Ducky could say.

"Oh dear is right." Abby followed.

"Yeah." Palmer stated in awe.

**Alright, well here is the second chapter. Pretty intense, if you ask me. Tell me what you think. Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it. Feel free to review. Thanks.**

**Agent T **


	3. Chapter 3

After things had settled down in the bullpen Rivka was taken back to interrogation and Eli was asked to wait in the assembly room. At first he refused, but Gibbs was unrelenting with his persuasive attitude. Ziva decided to stay close to her mother and headed for observation. Tony choose to stay in concert with Ziva's every move. He stood behind her as Ziva commenced her staring contest yet again. Tony tried to sneak in a conversation with her, but Gibbs walked into interrogation before he could say a word.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs shouted throwing the folder he had in his hand on the table in front of Rivka.

She looked up at him calmly and fearless of his anger.  
>"When?" Rivka provoked Gibbs anger.<p>

"What do you mean, when? When you were taking down the Mossad." Gibbs was radiating anger, but Rivka didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, well I was thinking ouch this hurts and I am very hunger." Rivka was not being very serious.

"Is this some kind of game to you? You realize that there are innocent people dieing out there and instead of solving murders I have to deal with you and your dissolving marriage. I have to put up with your crap cause you didn't know how to take care of your family-" Ziva flinched behind the glass and Rivka reacted to Gibbs words.

He had hit home.  
>"How dare you judge me and my life? What makes you think you would have done any better with the situation I was in or better said the situations I had to go through. And this is all because you have a stupid folder with my name on it!" Rivka shoved the folder so it fell to the ground and two pictures fell out with a stack of papers.<p>

Gibbs gave her an icy stare and she returned. Somehow Gibbs had found affection for Rivka and perhaps a little ounce of sympathy. He squinted his eyes and she stood to leave. Gibbs shoved her down into the seat before she could take a step.

"You're not finished." He said.

"I answered all your questions. I am free to leave."

"You lied to me." Gibbs whispered harshly.

"I did no such thing." Rivka replied.

"You're lying again." Gibbs affirmed.

"No I am not."

_**Flashback**_

Gibbs was on his way to interrogation when McGee grabbed him by the arm. Gibbs shot him a look and he dropped his hold.

"Oh…sorry boss, but I got something."

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, while Ziva's mother was fighting with…well…um everyone I had a background check running while we watched her kick as-"

"McGee!" The older agent forced the younger agent back into focus.

"Oh right sorry, um well I got something." McGee handed Gibbs a picture.

Gibbs was astonished when he saw the woman in the photo, but kept his facial expressions hidden.

"Boss, according to this Ziva's mother Rivka wasn't captured and held, she was captured and put to work for the Russian's…or someone…I'm assuming it was for the Russian's because she has been in Russia because this picture was taken in Russia." Gibbs read the date on the photo.

"1998." Gibbs stated out loud.

"Yep, two years after she was supposedly captured."

"She lied." Gibbs whispered quietly.

"Yep, and not only about that; but you're not gonna believe this. Look at this one. September 1998. Look at the man she's with." McGee handed him another picture and pointed at a foggy figure.

The shock of realization was so strong it caused Gibbs's jaw to drop a little.

"Thanks McGee, good work." Gibbs stated after he recovered.

He slipped the two photos into Rivka's personal file and strode into the interrogation room for the second time this morning.

_**Interrogation Room **__End Flashback_

Gibbs stood and retrieved the two pictures that had fallen on the floor. He placed them right side up in front of her and pushed his whole body up against her right ear so he could intimidate her. Rivka wasn't easy to intimidate.

"1998, mine telling me why you are in a fancy hotel with a knife to a man's throat when you are supposed to be in a Russian prison camp." Ziva gasped and Tony moved closer to her.

"What are you going to tell me about this picture?" Gibbs slammed his hand on the picture and continued.

"September 1998, you are on…what I'm assuming to be another mission, but what really shocked me is that you are with this man." Gibbs pointed at the male figure in the picture.

Rivka stared right ahead into the glass. Ziva felt uncomfortable by the look. It almost felt as if her mother could see right through the glass. It was almost as if Rivka could see the hurt in Ziva's eyes, or somehow sense it. Ziva was hurt. She trusted her mother. Only moments before Ziva had held her mother in her arms and believed she had a part of her family back. Ziva was wrong. Her mother had lied and betrayed Ziva's trust, or that's what Ziva believed. Rivka had many questions to answer.

What she had really been up to during the past fifteen years of her disappearance?"

Why hadn't anyone found this picture before to prove she wasn't missing?

Why she lied?

Who she was really working for?

And why she was working with the man Gibbs was pointing at?

"Why?" Agent Gibbs pressed on.

"What business do you have with this man!" Gibbs continued and Rivka failed to answer.

Moments pasted and then she spoke.

"I am sorry Ziva. I have lied, but I need you to trust me as hard as you may find that to be. You are in great danger. You must leave. Now!" Gibbs looked up at the glass, then back at Rivka.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs questioned confused by all the different topics and questions.

"I'll answer your questions, but she needs immediate protection. Do that first!" Rivka ordered.

"No! You answer my questions! She's safe for now, that's assuming she's even in danger." Gibbs pushed her unrelenting, but he felt had a bad feeling Rivka might be right.

"You fool! You are going to get her killed!" Tony flinched at the thought of Ziva's death, as he had already lived the experience and didn't wish to revisit the feeling.

He moved even closer to Ziva touch her back with his shoulder.

"Then answer the DAMN question!" Gibbs blew his hot breath in her face, and she finally began to speak.

"1. What I have really been up to during the past fifteen years of my disappearance?" I have been trying since 1996 to take down Blue Feather. I did not lie about that.

2. Why hadn't anyone found this picture before to prove I wasn't missing? I had to drop of the face of the earth, so to speak, because my enemy could not know my location. My enemy was Aleksandr Mikhailovich. Another detail I did NOT lie about. This was Eli's idea not mean I didn't want to leave my children, but my country and my husband had other plans for me.

3. Why I lied? I could not tell you the truth because I couldn't expose the mission completely. I told you what I was allowed to say. I told you everything that wasn't top secret.

4. Who I am really working for? I am working for the man in that photo, who you seem to be very fond of. Although my full loyalty is to that man I still am allies with Mossad." She pointed to the man in the photograph and watched Gibbs's eyes slowly calm down as she justified her actions.

"5. Why I was working with this man? Because he saved me from the Russian's when I was captured. Eli left me to die. It is the Mossad way or his way. I did not lie about being capture, but I did lie about my time spent in the camp because I couldn't risk you finding out the truth. I was held in captivate for 18 months. I took some time to heal my wounds then I help this man on missions. That is all." Rivka went silent.

Ziva watched her though the glass, and after hearing her answers she had forgiven her. Tony kept his shoulder to Ziva's back still concerned of Rivka's threat. Gibbs had two more questions.

"I have two more questions for you. When was the last time you saw this man? My second question…Who's after Ziva?" Rivka listened intently.

"The last time I saw…

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out who the man in the photo is. I'm taking guesses. Write a review with your guess! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up, but I was very busy to today, but no worries I'll get the next chapter up in a jiffy. Thanks! **

**Agent T**


	4. Chapter 4

"The last time I saw Mike Franks was about three months ago in his little house in Mexico. Aleksandr is the one after Ziva. He discovered my identity and is coming here to come after the people I love. Do you understand?" Rivka spoke thoroughly trying her best to make her explanations comprehensible.

"Yeah, I do." Gibbs whispered back as he remembered the time he and Agent Barrett's team were after Cobb, aka the P2P killer.

"How is Mike? Have you spoken with him?" Gibbs got the impression she had no idea of his death.

"Mike's dead." Rivka's eyes shot open and her jaw fell.

"What? That soon, but the doctor said…" She lost her train of thought, and then Gibbs explained.

"He was murdered. Stab wound to the heart by a serial killer." A signal tear ran down Rivka's left cheek and landed on her bare chest.

Rivka's heart sank, and her head fell to her hands. She didn't cry. The one signal tear she allowed to escape was the only tear seen by Agent Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony. Moments later she lifted her head and acted as if she had never been told of Mike Franks's death.

"I can not do this anymore." Rivka spoke breathlessly.

"I can not answer anymore of your questions. I must protect Ziva. He should be here soon and I do not want to be caught off guard." Rivka stood and when Gibbs tried to resist she grabbed him by the forearm and pushed him against the wall.

"Enough! If I couldn't keep my partner alive…my friend alive then I will find a way to keep Ziva alive. She deserves a happy life. Even if it means I am not a part of it, but I want to protect her and not you or any one is going to prevent me from protecting my child. The only one I have left." Gibbs was confused.

"How did you know about Tali and Ari?"

"I wasn't held in that camp forever, only 18 months, and when I had free time. When I didn't have a mission I would check up on my children as any loving parent would. When I saw Tali's profile and Ari's …I called Eli immediately to see if it was true. When it was confirmed I fell to the ground in despair. I could not breathe. I could not think. I could not fight. I have lost two of my children Agent Gibbs. TWO!" She lifted two of her fingers and showed him to emphasize her point.

"I will not lose all three. I will not let her die. I promise you. I will not give up on her. Every drop of blood running through my veins will have to be spilled upon this floor before I ever let her down. I wasn't allowed to be with my children for fifteen years. In that time I lost two children and my husband. I didn't lose my husband to death, but to the truth. I realized he is a coward, and everything he has told me has been a lie. In the fifteen years I was: captured by the Russian's and I had trusted Eli to save me. Months went by and I never saw a sign of him. I met Mike Franks when he was investigating a murder, with NIS, and he happened to stumbled upon the warehouse were I was kept underground. I was skin and bones, as he described me. I could not walk without his help. He dragged me out of that hell. I owed him my life." Rivka released her hold on Gibbs and picked up the picture of Mike and her on a mission when they were younger. She felt a horrible sorrow in the pit of her stomach.

"He was such a beautiful man and very handsome. As I look at him now in this photo I long to speak with him and have a drink with him. Mike helped me so much and he wanted nothing in return. I could not believe his generosity." Rivka continued to look at the picture as if she was reliving the mission.

The picture showed Mike and Rivka, gun's drawn in the hall way of a fancy hotel in Moscow. Both their faces were unmistakable. Gibbs grew curious and began to ask questions.

"What were you two doing there?"

"We were looking for a man. I don't know his name. All I know is what he looks like and that he was Brazilian. We found him that night. It was raining. I remember it very clearly. We were lead to him, after I had found a letter in a room Aleksandr was supposedly staying, but it turned out to be a trap and that night was when I discovered it was a trap. Mike shot the man after he spoke. He would have been killed by Aleksandr anyway, or worse, tortured until he died. We believed if we killed him it would be more humane. Than again murder is never humane." Rivka sighed and continued.

"This night was a very special night; at least it was for me. I do not mean the mission part, but what happened after." Rivka admired the handsome young man in the picture and slowly brushed her finger across his face.

"He had beautiful eyes. I remember them so clearly because on that night... on that night Mike and I…" Rivka stopped herself and Tony's jaw fell in surprise.

"What! What'd they do?" Tony practically yelled and Ziva shifted uncomfortably.

Rivka changed the subject,"As I was saying before. When Mike had taken me to safety NIS waited until I was healed to speak with me. Later on when I was able to explain who I was, he offered to help me find Aleksandr. I accepted his help. We have been going on mission, after mission, after mission, just trying to find information on the man. Now that I finally have him in my grip, I make a mistake. I was going to kill him in a big city in Bangkok, which was the last place I chase him to. He saw me before I pulled the trigger, and I ran. He searched my face, my life, my family. I know this because I went to the little apartment he was staying at in Bangkok and there was a message on the computer. It was there because he knew I would find it. The messaged had pictures of everything before 1996 when I first went after him. It showed Ziva, Tali, Eli and I altogether. Under it read in red, _Death to Ziva_. I can not do anything but wait and hope I see him first. So I can protect my family, and all those years of hard work between Mike, and I with some help from Eli." Rivka took a pause, and then caught the site of Gibbs eyes.  
>They were saddened by the memory of his old boss, and Rivka understood Mike had meant a lot to him.<p>

"Mike died a hero. He was my hero, my prince charming or my knight in shining armor." Gibbs laughed and Rivka smiled. It seemed to lighten the tension.

"He was a great man and…so are you." She placed a hand on his cheek let it fall.

"Is that all you need to know?" Rivka asked hoping the questions were over.

"Yeah, let's go see what we can do about _Aleksandr_." Gibbs yet again said the name slower then the sentence.

The red light on the interrogation video went black signifying it was over. Tony and Ziva waited in observation for a while. Tony was the first to speak.

"Hey! Mr. Brains…ya you with the headphones on. Can't you see the interrogations over? Can you give us a minute?" The young tech worker or better known as the young man who recorded interrogation, left observation disgruntled.

Tony waited for the man to leave to speak with Ziva who hadn't moved.

"You alright?" Tony wondered.

"I am fine Tony." Ziva lied. She was boiling with so many emotions inside. She had just witness her mother somewhat admit that she was cheating on her father with Mike.

"You sure, because that's a lot to take in Ziva." Tony desperately wanted her to speak to him, but she never would.

"I said I am fine." Ziva snapped and looked him straight in the eye.

"Alright…" Tony said soothingly.

Ziva was drowning in the tension between them and wanted, so badly, to leave his side. She decided to leave and when she opened the door there stood Agent Gibbs.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked the senior field agent's name loudly.

"Yes boss." Tony spoke acknowledging he was listening.

"Take Ziva home. Make sure she get's some rest. You stay with her until further notice."

"Got it boss I'll do-"Tony was cut off before he could finish.

"No, Gibbs I can take care of myself. My mother's probably lying to scare me or something, but I'll be fine-"

"David it's called an order for a reason." Gibbs said in a brighten tone.

"Goodnight Gibbs." Ziva stated defeated.

"Oh c'mon it won't be that bad." Tony attempted to comfort her as he walked up behind her and guided toward the bullpen.

"It'll be fun just the two of us." Tony finished and Ziva rolled her eyes.  
>"I am not going to enjoy this." Ziva replied wry of Gibbs decision.<p>

**Thank you, for all your lovely comments and guesses. I thought it was really fun to do that little guessing game thing. I am glad some participated. Anyway, here's another concluded chapter.** **Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S You'll see more Tiva next chapter! **

**Agent T **


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'm not going to enjoy this." Ziva replied wry of Gibbs decision._

Tony and Ziva collected their belongings from the bullpen. On their way to the elevator they were stopped by Rivka. Rivka cupped her hand over Ziva's mouth and pulled her into a cleaning closet by the elevator. Tony turned his head just as Rivka closed the door. He tried turning the knob, but she had locked it from the inside. When he realized there was not chance to get in he leaned himself up against the wall and waited.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ziva questioned with a hint of anger I her voice.

"I want to speak with you, Ziva." Rivka admitted willingly.

"Well, you are fifteen years late." Ziva scooted pass her mother and tried to unlock the door when her mother pushed her away.

"I want to speak with you and you are going to listen." Rivka became demanding.

"I do not want to speak with you. I do not want to listen to your lies and excuses for not being there."

"What are you talking about?" Rivka asked confused.

"And you still don't understand!" Ziva yelled in anger.

"If I understood I would not be asking." Rivka replied.

"I lived without your help. I lived without your love. I lived without you for fifteen years. I think I can take care of myself now that this Aleksandr is after me. He is after because of you. You only bring bad things." Ziva threw every insult she could think of toward the woman.

"That is not true." Rivka whispered calmly.

"Oh really, then what is?" Ziva became a little louder and Tony became nervous outside the door.

"Is everything alright in there or do I have to kick down the door?" Neither Rivka nor Ziva answered him.

"Ziva, listen to me!" Rivka shouted.

"Why should I do that?" Ziva challenged.

"Because I'm your mother." Ziva fell silent, and tried her best to gulp down the lump in her throat.

Her efforts didn't work. Tears poured from her eyes and she began to bawl. Rivka moved in closer to comfort her, but Ziva pushed her arms away. The gesture broke Rivka's heart even though her daughter believed her to be heartless; she had felt many jolts of pain from the rejection. Rivka began to speak in a soft undertone.

"Ziva," Rivka spoke her name with tears building up behind it.

"I have always loved you, always. Never, not even once did I stop thinking about you. If I had a choice to come home I would have. I wanted so badly to be with you and Tali, but I had no choice. Eli did not give me a choice. He wanted me to find Aleksandr because he was determined to look good for his boss to promote him. Eli planned to take all my information and evidence when I returned to Israel so he could say that he was the one who had searched for Aleksandr and killed him. He was going to declare himself the 'head' of it all. The boss, the hero, and Mike and I were only back-up in the mission."

"I think that's fair seeing as you cheated on him." Ziva huffed wiping the old tears on her face away, which were only replaced moments later.  
>"Eli did not love me, Ziva. I knew that. I knew he did not love me. I found out after I was the first two years of this mission. Ziva there is something you do not know about your father, and I never wanted you to know but I see that if I do not you will never understand why I left. Eli has two faces. He wears a mask. One is a nice man, a loving father and a loving husband. The second is a monster. He was a greedy and selfish being." Ziva thought of when her father had sent her to Somalia and understood her mother's point.<p>

"He was a good father to you and Tali when you were young, but not a loving husband. He was a vicious husband. Ziva," Rivka was struggling with these last words.

"Eli would beat me. He abused me consistently and I was defenseless against him because he was strong than me, but not anymore as you can tell by how he failed when we fought today. Mike taught me how to fight harder. When you were younger I was scared he would do something toward you and Tali, but I soon found out that he only hated me. He was planning on taking you away from me. After he succeeded in kidnapping you he was going to take you to live with another woman."

"How am I supposed to believe all this?" Ziva was having trouble wrapping her head around the idea.

"Because it's the truth. I heard him talking on the phone one day and I didn't know what to do. He received a call one day and I picked up the phone. This was after I had been briefed on Butterfly. We were waiting in that hotel in Russia; remember I told you this in interrogation. Don't lie to me and say you weren't there because I could sense it. Well, that night I had heard Eli's plans for you and Tali. I did not know he knew I had heard him, but somehow he found out. He called one of his contacts who anonymously informed the Russian's who only took me and not him. They had to beat him in front of me so I would believe that we were attacked, but it was all a trap. Or better said an extraction. They were sent by Eli to supposedly capture me. I was sent to a Russian prison camp were I stay for 18 months. Mike was the one saved me. Ziva, in those 18 months I felt horrible. I could not do anything but wait and hope that someone would save me so I could see my two daughters again." Rivka brushed her hand across Ziva's face wiping away the tears, and Ziva did not resist.

"Alright then after you got out why didn't you come save me and Tali? Why now?" Ziva stepped back avoiding the woman's hand.

"I tried. I have been trying since I was rescued, but every time I get caught or overpowered. Until now. I told you I had free time. In that free time I wouldn't check up on you, as I said in interrogation I would infiltrate Mossad. He kept you well hidden. That is why you and Tali moved a lot when I left do you remember that." Ziva flashbacked to her childhood and remember going from house to house to house.

"Yes, I remember, but this is still ridiculous. How could my father be keeping us away from you? You're lying."

"Mike was the only one who could prove that I wasn't lying and now he is dead. I do not know how I could prove it to you." Rivka scanned through many thoughts in her head.

She remember the picture of her and Mike in the hotel in Russia.

Rivka burst out of the closet, and dragged Ziva to McGee's desk.

"You, boy." McGee looked up at the figure coming toward him.  
>He sat up straight when he recognized it was Ziva's mother.<p>

"Yes, um can I help you?" McGee questioned in a little fear.

"Are you the one that gave Agent Gibbs the photos of Mike and I?"

"I…I…I" McGee stuttered in fear.

"Yes." He admitted scared out of his mind.

"Duck, probie." Tony warned the younger Agent from behind Ziva. He had followed them back to base from the closet.

Rivka ignored him and paid all her attention toward McGee.

"Can you do me a small favor?"

"Depends." McGee stated curious of what the woman needed.

"Yes or no?" Rivka asked bothered by his answer.

McGee gave a quick glance at Ziva who nodded and he decided to accept.

"Yes, what do you need?" McGee questioned.

"I need you to find a photo or paper something that will prove I was at Mossad October 23, 1998 or 1999. Can you do that?"

"Well I'll need to hack into Mossad's security camera's and-"

"Can you or can you not?" Rivka asked inpatient.  
>"Yeah, just give me a minute." McGee answered as he typing vigorously on the keyboard.<p>

"I'll give you two minutes for being so kind." Rivka smiled and McGee relaxed a little.

"Got it!" McGee almost yelled after a few seconds of searching.

"What did you find, Mchacker?" Tony asked.

"I have video evidence that Rivka David was at Mossad on October 23, 1998. It shows her Officer Hadar and at that time Officer David attacking Mrs. Rivka David here." He turned to face her but she was facing Ziva.

"Is that enough proof?" Rivka questioned as Ziva watched her mother being kicked and punched repeatedly by Eli and Officer Hadar.

"I don't know what to say." Ziva whispered and Tony watched the screen with his puppy dog eyes.

He watched in disbelief as did Ziva who was standing in awe to the left of him.

"Don't know what to say about what?" Gibbs asked as he strode into the bullpen after paying Abby a visit.

"Hey, I told you to wait in interrogation." Gibbs walked up to Rivka.

"Well, you should know that I have thrown many grenades in my life and my hearing is a bit impaired." Rivka smiled and Gibbs turned at the sound of Tony calling him.

"Hey Boss, I think you should take a look at this." Tony stated as he pointed to the plasma.

Gibbs watched as Rivka was beaten mercilessly. It took Gibbs a while to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Gibbs asked confused by her silence.

"You did not ask." Rivka smiled a small smile.

Gibbs stood watching the plasma for a little longer and then gave his team orders.

"McGee, turn it off." McGee did as instructed and Gibbs turned to face Ziva and Tony whose eyes were still stuck on the plasma screen.

"You two." They both looked at their boss.

"What are you still doing here? Dinozzo take her to your place and don't let her out of your sight." Ziva started to complain, but Tony interrupted her.

"On it boss." Ziva looked at him in displeasure and they both made there way, once again, to the elevator.

Tony had taken the bus to work, so they took Ziva's car to Tony's place. After a five minute argument on who should drive, Ziva made herself comfortable in the driver's seat.

"I shouldn't have eaten lunch today." Tony whined as Ziva flew down the indoor garage.

When she made it onto the road she hit sixty and didn't stop at any red lights. Tony's head was bobbing from left to right with her speedy turns. When they finally made it to Tony's apartment Ziva discovered she had made Tony sick. He appeared pale and he felt very nauseous.

"Sorry." He gave her a dirty look and opened the door to the red mini cooper they were in.

She stepped out as well and started walking up the stairs behind Tony. Although Ziva knew where Tony lived she had never actually gone inside his apartment. They made it to the top floor and when Ziva looked at Tony again he appeared better.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"No." Tony lied wanting to make her feel bad.  
>"I said I was sorry." He glared at her then twisted the key in the door knob and it opened.<br>She entered what appeared to be a movie theater. There was a huge plasma screen television on the wall. Across the room sat a black leather sofa and a mahogany colored table in front of it. The table had mail on it with three separate controls. Ziva paced around the living room before she made her way into his kitchen where Tony stood looking at the contents of his fridge.

"Do you want something?" He asked her.

"Do you have a soda?" Ziva doubted he would.

"Yep, I only got diet coke." He handed her a cold soda can and then he retrieved one for himself.  
>"I thought you weren't feeling well." Ziva threw at him.<p>

"Well, soda helps calm the stomach." Tony grinned and took a seat on his leather couch making sure to kick off his shoes before he sat.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Tony asked which signified movie watching was all he had that was interesting.

**Okay so I know that I said that this chapter would be mostly Tiva, well I lied just a little bit. I had to write a little bit more on Rivka, but I promise the next chapter is all Tiva. Thanks to my reviewers. **

**Agent T **


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Ziva had sat through three movies. _Kiss the Girls_, Tony's choice. _The Bone_ _Collector_, Tony's choice. _Matrix Revolutions_, Tony's choice. Ziva had chosen a movie when she first inspected his collection. She had a strong to desire to watch a Pixar movie named, _Up_. Ziva hadn't said anything to Tony, but having to sit through every movie she didn't want to watch was pressing her patients. She thought of the movie she wanted to see as Tony called his favorite pizza restaurant and ordered their dinner. Ziva took the plastic rectangular box out of its place on the shelf Tony had for all his movies. She continued to look at it until she heard Tony finish placing the order. She quickly placed the movie back in place trying to avoid from him seeing the cover. She failed, but didn't know it. Tony had caught a glimpse, but didn't say anything.

"What did you get?" Ziva wondered as they both made their way back to the sofa.

"I got us a large pepperoni, sausage and ham pizza with extra cheese. They call it the mobster. How's that for a good dinner? Oh and I told them to throw in some cinnamon sticks with a two liter bottle of soda." Ziva's eye popped a little.

"Tony we are the only ones eating."

"Hey Ziva, I'm a big boy, and big boys like me need to eat."

"Yes, they do; but not that much." Tony rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"So, what are we watching next?" Tony watched as Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the door bell.

Tony look at his front door confused.

"That can't be the pizza I just called, like five minutes ago." Tony made his way to the door, and was shocked to hear the man on the other side call out, "Delivery!"

Tony opened the door hesitantly. The man on the other side was shorter than Tony, but taller than Ziva. He was young and slim carrying the pizza with a container of cinnamon sticks and a two liter bottle of soda on top.  
>"I have here a delivery for a Mr. Dinozzo." The young man said in a confirming voice.<p>

"Yeah that's me, but how…how did you get here so fast?" Tony questioned thoroughly confused.

"You call every other day we kind of expect it and plus you live right down the street from our pizzeria."

"Huh…" Tony said. That's when Tony caught a peek at the man's name tag.

It read, _Doug_. Tony laughed at the sudden reminder of the name.

"What's so funny Tony?" Ziva asked coming to the door with Tony's wallet when she noticed it was still on the coffee table.

"Oh, it's just his name is Doug." The man shifted to his left foot.

"And?" Ziva asked interested in his thoughts.

"Well, the dog in Up was called Doug." Tony saw the young man's facial expressions and decided to explain.

"You know the movie with the grumpy old man who lost his wife, the big colorful bird that likes chocolate, and the little kid that's following him everywhere. You know the movie with the talking dog. C'mon you can't tell me you haven't seen it! " Ziva smiled in disbelief that he had noticed the movie she was holding.

"Yeah I know the movie, it's 32.80." Ziva's jaw dropped a little at the sound of the price.

She handed the man 33.00 even and told him to keep the change. Tony grabbed the pizza and took it back to the coffee table, and watched as Ziva took the soda and cinnamon sticks and placed them on the table next to it. When the young man left, Tony closed the door. He turned around to head back to the coffee table when he almost ran into Ziva who was staying right behind him. Tony jumped letting out a strong gasp.

"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack." He said placing his hand over his heart.

She smiled at him and when he tried to walk away she stepped in front of him.

"What?" He asked aggravated at her for standing in his way of getting to the pizza.

"How did you know?" Ziva asked, truly curious.

"Know what?" He challenged.

"That I wanted to watch that movie." Ziva stated.

"Well, I saw you holding it."

"Why do you have just one of those kinds of movies?" Ziva speculated at the many possibilities, but would have never guesses the truth.

"I had my little nephew over one day, when my sister had some errands to run nearby and I offered to take care of him." Tony explained as he squeaked past Ziva and opened the box of pizza.

He took a pause and savored the smell then continued.

"I didn't know what movie he would like, but I could let him watch some of my big boy movies so I went out and got that. I didn't expect it to be that…" Tony had trouble finding the right word.

"Sad." Tony finished.

"Can we watch it?" Ziva asked.

"Sure, slid it in." Tony smiled at his own words, thinking what anyone would think. Ziva didn't understand why he was laughing, but didn't ask.

She placed the CD in the DVD player and pressed play. The sound system Tony had roared with the sweet sound of violins and the piano. Tony pressed play on the remote and took another bit of his pizza. Ziva started on her first slice and watched as the movie began. It was dark out and Tony turn to Ziva.

"Lights on or off?" Tony hoped she would say off. He was glad when she answered.

"Off." Ziva said knowing it would be a much greater movie experience that way.

He smiled because he thought the same thing and flicked out the light switch on the lamp next to the sofa, which left Tony and Ziva in the dark.

They were both so comfortable next to each other that they didn't bother getting cups when it came to opening the soda. They each took a sip out of the bottle. Tony knew Ziva didn't have any strange disease as Ziva knew Tony didn't have any strange disease besides the plague, but she knew that wouldn't do anything to her anymore. When it got to the married life scene Tony could hear Ziva breathe a little harder. He even got a little watery eyed when the soft piano part came and Ellie was crying because of the news the doctor had given her about the child she was expecting. Tony didn't let the sadness he felt show he simply took another sip of soda and continued to munch on his pizza. Ziva lifted her hand to her face, pretending she was cleaning her nose when she really wiped away small tears that had fallen after Carl walked into his house with the blue balloon in his hand. Tony noticed she had been affected but didn't say a word. He couldn't believe she could go through life with all the difficulties she had and not cry, but when it came to a Pixar movie she would. He threw away the idea when he realized that he had trouble watching that scene without growing a little bit sentimental. By the end of the movie, Tony and Ziva had eaten most of the pizza and finished off the cinnamon sticks. They both decide it was time to sleep. After they settled themselves for bed, Tony decided to take the couch. Ziva told him to take the bed. Later on they both climbed into bed together using the excuse that they were both adults and nothing had happened in Paris, so they could do it again. Tony turned out the lights and they both lay in bed together until Ziva could hear Tony start to quietly snore and she knew he was asleep. She couldn't believe that annoying as it was to have to stay at her partners' apartment it had given her a bit of comfort too. Ziva closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. The clock on the nightstand on Tony's side read two in the morning, and she knew it was going to be a long night. She lied in bed and let out a loud sigh. Ziva waited to fall asleep, but when it came it would be one of the greatest regrets.

**Well, here's another chapter. I know I didn't put one up yesterday so I thought I'd add two today. I hope you enjoy it. And I hope I didn't make it too fluffy. I love Up and the soundtrack. I thought it was so sweet, but anyway thanks to my reviewers.**

**Agent T **


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva fell in and out of sleep until four in the morning. Her mind was soaring through previous thoughts, fantasies, nightmares, and dreams. She'd shift uncomfortably in bed, unaware of Tony sleeping deeply at her side. He didn't notice her distress until later. Ziva watched images rush through her head. The images were very random and confusing. Ziva's eyes fluttered under her closed eye lids as she began to enter her nightmare.

_Ziva's Dream_

_Cars flew down the street she was standing on. She flinched as each one pasted her by. Ziva was scared and cold. She was naked in the middle of a street. The night was dark and there was barely any light. If it weren't for the headlights of the passing cars, she wouldn't have been able to see were she was. She was covered in water, as if she had just gotten out of the shower and every time she turned her head, her hair would smack her viciously in the face. Ziva observed her surroundings trying to make sense of it all. _

_It seemed so strange, but so real. She thought she was dreaming, but it was as if she couldn't wake up. Another car passed her, going at high speed and honking the horn. She let out a loud gasp of air. She jumped back trying to avoid the impact. The scene changed when she fell. A strong light was on her face and when it died down she looked around._

_ Ziva found herself in a diner. The diner appeared old, and run down. There was no one there except for a man in the far back booth. She was sitting at the bar, with no clothes on and still soaking wet. Something pushed her to walk toward the man. Ziva didn't want to see who it was, but she followed her feet as they slowly walked toward the mysterious man. When she was about two steps way from the man he abruptly stood and face her. Saleem. She tried to breathe, but her lungs didn't allow it. _

_She tried to scream, but she couldn't move her mouth. Ziva's body was paralyzed in fear. She stood unable to step back, run, scream, or breathe. Her mind rushed to ideas of escape as the man inched closer to her. When she could fell his hot breath in her face she closed her eyes and hoped he would go away. Another flash of light hit changing the scene once again. Ziva was now in a hospital hallway, still naked and wet. Her body was still frozen in shock, but she slowly relaxed when she realized Saleem was gone. When she heard a nurses in one of the rooms speak she turned her head to see what the purpose of this scene was. _

"_Jeanine, I think we're gone have to pull the plug." The nurse spoke to another nurse. _

_Ziva walked into the patients' room where the nurses were speaking. She lost her breath when she saw McGee hooked up to hundreds of wires. The nurses had evil looks in there eyes and Ziva noticed they were going to kill him. The nurse called Jeanine pulled a bundle of wires from McGee's body. They had been placed into his body with needles so when they were pulled out he began to bleed. Ziva was thankful he wasn't awake because he would have felt horrible pain. Although Ziva was still wet and naked she launched herself toward the woman, but her body went right though the nurse and she hit the wall on the other side. _

_Ziva lay on the ground terrified. When she stood she reached for a vase of black roses that she assumed Abby had brought McGee, and watched as her hand went through it. Ziva began to breathe harder and another strong light flashed again. She was back in the diner with Saleem. The diner was different, though. There were neon lights around the clocks and jukebox located at the far right corner. The jukebox was playing a lovely tune called, _The Way You Do The Things You Do _by_ The Temptations_. The bar was full of customers and there were two waiters. They were both dressed in the nineteen fifties classic diner outfit. They had skates on and were taking orders. Ziva could see the cook in the back in his white uniform. She didn't notice who it was until she looked twice. _

"_Ray?" Ziva said out loud in disbelief._

_He looked up and dropped the spatula he had in his hand. Ray was different in Ziva's dream. He looked angry and mean. She took a step back scared by his change, and accidentally bumped into Saleem. He grabbed her and she gasped. She wiggled trying to set herself free, but she couldn't with his strong hold around her. Her feet were, somehow, stuck to the floor and she stared at them as she watched the water from her hair drop down on them. Ray came closer to her and was now in front of her face. _

"_I lied to you Ziva. I never cared. You mean nothing to me and my friend Saleem, here, is going to show you exactly how much I hate you." Ray signaled Saleem to take Ziva away. Ziva was very hurt, but focused on the man behind her. She found her voice and began to scream. Everyone in the diner looked at her, but no one helped her. They watched as Saleem began to drag her to the back. Her screams were suddenly covered with tears. She felt them burn her cold cheeks on their way down. Ziva saw Ray's image get smaller and smaller as she got closer and closer to the back door of the diner that read, _Room 24.

_Saleem opened the door and there was white everywhere. Ziva turned her head to face Ray's direction, and regretted the action when she saw him smile an evil smile. She could hear the song on the jukebox fade as it slowly ended, and then Saleem pushed her through the door. _

_At first she could only see white, but then it faded to show she was in a white room with cushions. For the first time Ziva wasn't naked or wet, she noticed she had a restraint on her. She recognized the restraint jacket from a movie she had watched with Tony called, _Silence of the Lambs_. Ziva stood with difficultly and tried to untie her hands, but she was unable to._

"_I am not crazy." Ziva stated as she realized her surroundings were the same as an insane asylum. _

_A cushioned door opened when she spoke and Ducky walked in with Palmer. _

"_Now, my dear its time for your medicine and I hope it's not like last time." Ducky spoke and Ziva listened. _

_Jimmy grabbed Ziva from behind and, once again, Ziva was unable to move. It seemed that every time someone grabbed her from behind she froze. She scrutinized Ducky's face as he spoke to her._

"_This won't hurt a bit. I promise." Ducky pulled out a needle, and Ziva tried to run but couldn't. _

"_Mr. Palmer, tilt her head to the side for me please." Ducky instructed. _

"_Yes doctor." Jimmy agreed and tilted Ziva's chin the left. _

_He neck felt limp when she tried to move her head away from Palmer's hand. Ducky moved in closer to her and Ziva's breath picked up again. Her intake of oxygen was so strong she began to breathe out of her mouth. Ducky smiled and placed the needle in Ziva's neck. She squealed at the pain, and another flash of white light flashed and she was fully dressed in the NCIS bullpen. Ziva noticed she was alone except for Gibbs standing directly in front of her._

"_Gibbs." Ziva whispered as she finally began to feel safe since she found herself in her dream. _

_She blinked and he was gone. Ziva turned her head, trying desperately to find him._

"_Ziva." Ziva could hear Gibbs call her name, but couldn't tell were to look. _

"_Ziva." Gibbs called again and Ziva continued to look for him.  
>She walked out of the bullpen and made her way throughout the entire building listening for Gibbs voice, thinking it would guide her.<em>

"_Gibbs, where are you?" Gibbs voiced died away and she found herself in the NCIS evidence garage. _

_Abby was standing by a table and Ziva walked to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. The pigtail hair woman turned and faced Ziva.  
>"Oh my god, Abby! You're bleeding." Abby had teardrops of blood dripping down from her eyes.<em>

_Abby didn't speak she only took a sip of Caf Pow that had 'magically' appeared in her hand._

"_I'm sorry Ziva, but I have found anything on the murder weapon used to kill Tony." Ziva lost focus on Abby's eyes and turned her attention to the information._

"_What about Tony?" Ziva asked already nervous._

"_He's dead Ziva. Remember, he was stabbed to death by Ray Cruise and we think that EJ Barrett helped him." Ziva's jaw dropped. _

"_What? Where's Tony, Abby? Where?" Ziva yelled breathlessly. _

"_He's in Autopsy with Ducky." Ziva didn't want to see Ducky again, but she took a deep breath and left Abby to pay Autopsy a visit._

_Ziva understood why Abby had been crying tears of blood. She was a Goth and she had just lost a friend. Anything could happen in Ziva's dream. Ziva walked through the sliding doors of Autopsy when she became disoriented when she noticed she walked into Tony's living room. Instead of a coffee table in front of his leather sofa, which they had used to watch many movies a few hours ago, sat a beautiful mahogany two person table. The table had two red placemats and there were two large white stick candles. The table held two plates of spaghetti and two glasses of red wine. There was a stereo by Tony's plasma that was playing, _Goodnight Sweetheart_ by _Dean Martin_. Tony walked into the living room from the kitchen, which caused Ziva to jump.  
>"Oh my god, Tony. You…you…" Ziva stuttered, which was very unusual for her.<br>"I…I… I'm hungry. Let's eat." Tony teased her and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. _

_She sat down still in shock that he was alive. He pushed the seat in until she was comfortably fit in the seat and took his place on the opposite side. He didn't wait for her to take the first bite. Tony was half way through his meal and Ziva hadn't even touched her plate. She stared uncontrollably at Tony and tried not to blink. _

"_You alright?" Tony asked and Ziva remembered the question from observation,_

"_No, Tony. I am not alright." Tony dropped his fork and it made a sharp sound as it hit the plate. _

_Tony had a blank look and his face and Ziva looked at him confused by the sudden difference in his emotions._

"_Tony." She whispered quietly and Tony's head slowly fell into the spaghetti revealing a bullet wound to the back of his head. _

_Ziva gagged and stood as quickly as she could. The blood from the wound fell onto the food blending in with the sauce. Ziva looked behind Tony to see who had shot him. There stood Eli David, Ray Cruise, EJ Barrett, and Kort. _

"_No!" Ziva roared at them as they stood silently watching her._

"_He does not belong in your life Ziva." Eli spoke._

"_He cheated on me." EJ spoke after Eli._

"_You cheated on me." Ray spoke in anger._

"_Mission accomplished." Kort stated with a smile on his face. _

_Ziva couldn't look at them anymore she walked over to Tony's body. She lifted his face out of the food and cleaned off the sauce that was on his face. Ziva let his head hang back and admired his beautiful face. She tried to force herself to think he was just sleeping, but the blood dripping on the carpet made that very difficult. Ziva knew he was dead, so when his eyes opened she jerked herself awake. _

Ziva took in deep breaths of air and wiped away the sweat build up on her face. She sat up completely and noticed she had tied her legs in a knot with the blanket. This left Tony exposed to the cold air. He hadn't woken up by her twisting and turning during the length of her very bizarre dream. Ziva looked at the clock and it read four thirty.

She untied her legs and as she did she thought of the sudden possibility that the reason she couldn't run away from Saleem was because her legs were tied in real life. Ziva carefully stood and threw the blanket over Tony's goosebumps covered body. She made her way to Tony's bath room and began to shiver. Ziva wasn't shivering because she was cold, but rather she was in fear of just the thought of her nightmare coming true. She could stop thinking about everything that she had seen in her dream and she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep so she took a towel from the little closet Tony had in his bathroom and began to undress.

She placed the towel on the rack and stepped into the shower. Ziva turned on the hot water waited for the water to heat up and then opened the cold water. She then turned the knob so the shower head would come on. The warm water hit her face and she welcomed the sweet sensation. She turned around and allowed the warm liquid to run down her back and loosen her tight and tense muscles. She breathed in the hot steam and permitted her body to relax, until she heard a knock on the door that made her jump.

"Ziva, is that you?" Tony asked. His voice muffled by the door.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Ziva answered quickly not knowing what to say or how to explain herself.

"No, I turned around and you went there so I thought something might have happened. Are you okay?" Tony questioned curious about her reasons.

"Yes, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would take a bath." She explained.

"Oh, well… don't leave the apartment and I'm going to go back to be until normal people wake up?" Tony grinned as he made fun of Ziva for waking up so early.

Tony was completely unaware of Ziva's fear and hadn't notice anything strange in her behavior.

"Okay." Ziva said confidently and Tony left.

Tony slipped back into bed and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. He didn't wake up until eleven thirty. When he opened his eyes he found Ziva sitting calmly on the left corner of the bed. Tony knew that this was not normal Ziva behavior and that is when he began to worry.

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I lost internet and I got sick all at the same time, but good news is I'm back. I also want to say that this chapter was probably really confusing, but I thought it would be really cool to do a dream thing. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.**

**Agent T **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this story recently. I started a new story and I got hooked on it. Anyway, I've also been making Tiva videos on youtube so that's taken a lot of hours of my time. Anyway, I thought it time for another chapter in this story. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Agent T**

**P.S The new story I made is called, NCIS's Tony vs. CIA's Ray if you want to check it out… I'll shut up now.**

Ziva sat on the corner of the bed unable to move. Tony had just awoken and was slowly coming out of his relaxation and into focus. He sat up on the bed trying his best to not startle Ziva. She did not say a word. Tony was the first to speak in hopes he would discover the meaning for her strange behavior.

"Everything alright?" He asked considered.

"I don't know." Ziva answered truthfully.

Tony grew more considered. It was not like Ziva's character to admit she was not alright, or at least not sure. He placed his hand on her back and waited for her to be ready to speak. It was about twenty minutes of silence that past before Ziva mustered the strength to speak.

"I had a dream last night. It was a really weird dream." Tony did not have a lot to go off of.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony forced himself to ask the question.

He desired for Ziva to speak and he didn't want to give her the choice to say no to him, but he did not want to push her. Tony wanted Ziva to be able to talk to him without feeling any pressure in doing so, therefore showing the reason for his question. He felt relief when she accepted to converse.

"It was very strange." Ziva stalled.

"Most dreams are very strange, at least mine are." Tony was incredibly patience.

"I had trouble falling asleep, but now I wish I would have just resided to being awake." Ziva sighed.

"It was that bad…" Tony felt an ounce of pity.

"Yes, it was very, uncomfortable. It brought up many things I did not want to think about." Ziva hung her head for a few seconds then lifted her eyes to Tony's face when he spoke.

"Like what?" Tony pushed Ziva and she gave in.  
>"Saleem." The one name rang in Tony's ears.<p>

His mind was assaulted with the cruel images of Somalia. He sat next to Ziva in a protective stance. Tony was boiling inside with just the sound of the evil man's name. He tightened his hands into balls and kept them in his lap. Tony focused of helping Ziva and ignored the passionate driven he felt to killing the monster all over again.

"Saleem…at least he's dead." Tony said trying his best to subside his anger for the moment.

"What happened in the dream, that freaked you out so badly?" Tony asked.

"I was in a diner, and Saleem grabbed me and as much as I tried I couldn't set myself free. It was awful, like I was in Somalia once again trapped in my little cell. Everything in the diner was animated and happy. Everybody was enjoying there meals and there was music, and waiters on skates and everything."

Ziva cautioned herself when remembering the next part.

"Is that it? Or did the burger burst into life. There's got to be more. Were drown in a milkshake?" Tony joked, thinking it would make it easier for Ziva.

Although she thought it was very inappropriate, it did bring her some comfort.

"Ray was the cook. He was in the back and I could see him flipping burgers." Tony wished Ray was in that career in reality.

"And he saved you?" Tony assumed. He was surprised by her answer.

"No, he was helping Saleem." Ziva did not say anything for a couple seconds, and Tony had nothing to say either.

"Later on in the dream, the part that really scared me was when I was in your apartment." Tony laughed at the ridiculous thought of her having any reason to be scared of his apartment. He felt confident that she had nothing to fear when she was with him and in his apartment.

"Oh let me guess, my plasma grew legs and attacked you." Tony stated wagging his head up and down.

Ziva gave him a look and he understood that this was very serious to her.  
>"Sorr-"Tony tried to apologize and she interrupted him.<p>

"We were having dinner, spaghetti." Ziva smiled at the choice of food.

She thought it was so cliché for Tony to choose spaghetti. Ziva did not mention the romantic setting to Tony. She felt he might obtain the wrong idea.

"They shot you, in the back of the head." Tony's face fell.

"Well, that's a rude awakening, jeez I knew you hated me, but I didn't know you hated me that much." Ziva stared at him wide eyed.

"You think I hate you." Ziva stated.  
>"You do, don't you?" Tony said.<p>

"Why would I hate you?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

Tony held a bundle of guilt that did not belong to him. He never said anything to anyone about it, especially Ziva. Although he vowed to himself to never say his reasons, he could not help himself at that moment.

"The whole Rivkin thing and I thought you were dead when you were actually being torture in Somalia and I should have known. I hate Ray and I hate him being close to you when I should be grateful that you have someone that cares about you and protects you. I shouldn't hate that. I should be happy for you, but I can't help being angry at him. I can't help not hating him." Tony had admitted to Ziva all his thoughts and beliefs of the recent events.

Ziva had a different perspective on every topic. Tony hand hung his head ashamed by everything he felt guiltily for.  
>"I can not believe you think that way." Tony brought his head up and looked her dead in the eye.<br>"But it's true." Tony stated, as he bathed himself in guilt.

"No, it is not." Ziva stated confidently.

"Oh yeah." Tony challenged, "Then what is true."

"That you are the best partner I have ever had. That even when everyone lost hope that I was alive, even my _father_, you believed in me. That you had my back with Rivkin and you risked everything to protect me and you asked for nothing in return. Tony, if anything I owe you because you have done everything right and about Ray." Tony huffed feeling embarrassed he brought it up.

"Thank you." Tony gave her a astonished look.

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"Because you care enough to hate." Tony did not know the meaning of her words at the moment, but after a few hours he began to understand that she wanted him to be mad.

**I'm planning on finishing this story soon because I got two others going and I can't keep track. I start writing a chapter for the wrong story if that makes any sense. Thanks to my reviews. I love the feedback.**

**Agent T **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, yes I know what you are all thinking. Oh my god, it's an update. Well, after a year (I'm really really really sorry I backed out) I am FINALLY coming back to The True Meaning of Family. P.S I will be finishing this story and I have already written the chapters, so there is no need to worry about me not finishing it. Thank you so much to my reviews, and I deeply apologize for being a jerk and leaving this story behind. I hope I can make it up to you. Enjoy!**

**Agent T **

_Previously on The True Meaning of Family: _

_"Why would I hate you?" Ziva asked in disbelief._

_Tony held a bundle of guilt that did not belong to him. He never said anything to anyone about it, especially Ziva. Although he vowed to himself to never say his reasons, he could not help himself at that moment._

_"The whole Rivkin thing and I thought you were dead when you were actually being torture in Somalia and I should have known. I hate Ray and I hate him being close to you when I should be grateful that you have someone that cares about you and protects you. I shouldn't hate that. I should be happy for you, but I can't help being angry at him. I can't help not hating him." Tony had admitted to Ziva all his thoughts and beliefs of the recent events. Ziva had a different perspective on every topic. Tony hand hung his head ashamed by everything he felt guiltily for.  
><em>

_"I can not believe you think that way," Tony brought his head up and looked her dead in the eye.  
><em>

_"But it's true," Tony stated, as he bathed himself in guilt._

_"No, it is not," Ziva stated confidently._

_"Oh yeah," Tony challenged, "Then what."_

_"That you are the best partner I have ever had. That even when everyone lost hope that I was alive, even my father, you believed in me. That you had my back with Rivkin and you risked everything to protect me and you asked for nothing in return. Tony, if anything I owe you because you have done everything right and about Ray," Tony huffed feeling embarrassed he brought it up._

_"Thank you," Tony gave her an astonished look._

_"Why?" Tony asked confused._

_"Because you care enough to hate," Tony did not know the meaning of her words at the moment, but after a few hours he began to understand that she wanted him to be mad._

Ziva now sat in Tony's living room; suppertime was slowly approaching. In the kitchen, Tony was making a tomato soup with baked garlic bread sticks, sprinkled with cheese and basil. After her dream the night before, Ziva had not caught a moments rest.

Despite her fatigue, she offered her help in the kitchen by making a salad. In the brighter shade of light, Tony noticed, now, her eyes wore a darker shade of brown—almost black—and the outer rims of his eyelids looked bruised with exhaustion. Desperately wishing to heal her pain, he shot her an effulgent smile, which she returned, though it lacked honest joy. A tinge of pity boiled over in his heart, drowning in the menacingly demons that danced in the darkness of her eyes.

Sighing with weariness; she kept gaze fixated on the salad she was preparing while Tony served the soup and bread sticks. Once, Ziva had finished the salad they sat together to enjoy their carefully crafted meal. Eating in silence, they eagerly devoured their meals, both feverishly hungry. When they had moved on the dessert, a delicious apple pie, Tony mustered the strength to speak.

"Are you," he hesitated for a moment then continued, "alright? I mean, with the dream. Is it still bothering you?"

"I am fine," she sounded honest, but Tony was not buying it.

"I could watch you while you sleep, tonight, you know, I don't have anything better to do," he offered sheepishly, keeping his gazed focused on his slice of apple pie.

"Thanks," she was not sure if she would take him up on the offer, but it was a comforting gesture nonetheless.

"So," Tony began, breaking the awkward tension that had settle between them, "What movie shall we watch today milady?"

"Ha," Ziva's laugh was more of a huff then actually amusement.

"What?" He watched her with a smile, "Do you not like being called milady?"

She didn't respond and he did not push further.

"How about something gentle? Are you up for a chick flick?"

"Not tonight, Tony." She answered in monotone.

"Alright, how about _Bond, James Bond_," he spoke the name in a huskier tone, trying to excite her, or at least please her, if only a little.

"Tony, I don't want to watch a movie."

"Okay, how about a game-" she interrupted him.

"Tony—no," Tony understood now, the dream was still clearly affecting her.

"As you wish," slightly hurt, he stood from the table, walked to the kitchen, disposed of his plate, entered the bedroom, and proceeded to slam the door shut as hard as he possibly could.

_God I just want to help her! Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? Why can's she just let me make her happy? _Fuming with anger, he sat on the bed, waiting for the anger to subside before he attempted to face her again.

Ziva had flinched with the slamming of the door, but quickly regained composure. Quickly standing, she disposed of her plate, grabbed her coat, and left Tony's apartment. It was quiet and cold when she reached the outside and just as she was about to reach for her keys to unlock her car she heard the unmistakable click of a gun directly behind her head.

Leaving Tony's apartment was possibly the greatest mistakes she could have made for just outside the apartment building was a man awaiting for Ziva David to make that one precious mistake that would lead to her inevitable doom. Aleksandr Mikhailovich had captured Ziva.

Meanwhile, Rivka had spent the entire night arguing with Gibbs. She purposely annoyed him, knowing all too well that Gibbs did not tolerate silliness. Gibbs had refused Rivka's proposals of protecting Ziva, claiming that Tony was a perfectly capable senior field agent, perfect for the job. Rivka was not as convinced.

"Yes, I'm sure he is a perfectly capable senior field agent, but he is not a perfectly capable senior field agent that can protect my daughter from Mikhailovich. Mikhailovich is an extensively trained assassin, and Agent DiNozzo would have the strength to overpower him."

"Is that so?" Gibbs taunted, and Rivka countered with, "Yes, in fact, given Mikhailovich's training, I don't think even Ziva could defend herself against the beast," Though he hated to admit it, Gibbs felt a tinge of worry with Rivka's words, and decided to relent, "Alright, but I'm not letting you," Gibbs pointed at Rivka as he spoke, "out of my sight. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Let's go," After retrieving his badge and sig, Gibbs and Rivka began their same journey to Tony's apartment.

After many deep breaths, and a few moments of silence, Tony was able to calm his anger. Before he could think, he heard a bloodcurdling shriek and the call of his name. _Shit, Ziva._ He flung his bedroom door open, causing a picture frame to come shattering to the ground.

Grabbing his sig, he flew out the door, down the stairs, to the parking lot where he spotted Ziva being held at gun point by another figure he could not make out. _Double shit. _As he stepped closed her observed the figures features, the face seemed familiar, in fact McGee had shone him a picture of the figures' face. Tony then knew it was Aleksandr. _Triple shit_.

"Alright," Tony began, his impeccable focus on edge, "let her go."

"Um…no. Ha-ha." The figure rejoiced in teasing and mocking others; Tony knew it was going to be a challenge just speaking with the man without blowing his face off.

"What do you want?" Tony questioned, his eye focused on Ziva's face.

He then noticed Ziva's eyes trailing lower as if she were—_quadruple shit_—she's planning.

_Oh god Ziva, please don't. Not now. Not now!_

Ziva flung her arm forward then brought it back as forcefully as she could, jabbing Aleksandr directly in the ribs. Tony felt slight pleasure as the man doubled over. Ziva, now released from Aleksandr's strong hold, she turned around and simply punched him as hard as she could in the face. The man fell back, apparently unconscious; Tony huffed in relief.

"What were you THINKING?" Tony roared with anger after a moment, "You could have died, and I-I-I wouldn't have even known you were in trouble because you didn't even bother telling me!"

"Just let it be Tony," she stated quietly.

"Just let it be. _Just let it be_," he mocked her words, "What are you craz-"

There was a loud pop, making Ziva flinch. It was the unmistakable pop of a gun going off. Ziva looked at Tony's expressionless face. _No._ Tony fell to his knees, his hand covering his torso, directly above his right lung. Crimson blood spurted from his mouth as he keeled over, face first, on the cold cement ground. _No!_

"Tony!" she could not breathe much less think of the person who had shot Tony so when she felt a hand wrap around the back of her neck she was taken completely by surprise.

"You didn't honestly think that it would be that easy to escape from me," Aleksandr laughed from behind her, dragging to a parked black car just a few feet away, giggling madly at Ziva's attempts to fight him off.

Ziva watched Tony's struggles; his bloody hand reaching toward her disappearing frame, and just as Ziva was tossed like a rag doll within the parked black car, she could have sworn she heard Tony whisper, "Ziva," in his last breath before he fell into pleasant unconsciousness.

The black car bolted forward, down the street, and around a corner. It was there in the black car, Ziva realized her discomfort with her dream the night before.

It had not been a dream at all; it must have been a warning—a message—and she wanted to cry because she had known that this would happen all along.

**Well, there you have it. Thank you again to all my reviewers, and please forgive this unforgivably long wait. **

**Agent T **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all my readers, I really appreciate your time spent on my story.**

**Agent T **

Rivka and Gibbs arrived only moments after Ziva was taken, and Tony had been shot.

"I knew it! I knew he couldn't handle this!" Rivka shouted in a fit of rage, though Gibbs was too absorbed with Tony's incessant bleeding to listen to her complaints.

"DiNozzo, hey, hang in there's an ambulance on the way," Gibbs attempted to comfort Tony, but Tony's mind was set on Ziva.

"Ziva—" he choked out, blood bubbled in the back of his throat making it difficult for him to speak.

"Yeah we know, I called in McGee he's setting up a bo-lo, Abby's helping with tracking Ziva's phone, and her mother and I are going to look for her once we get you settle."

"No!" Tony half-shrieked, "Forget about me, you-go-now," it was evident that speaking was immensely difficult for Tony, but nonetheless his words needed to be said, for his own peace of mind, above anything else.

Red and blue lights flickered in the distance, the siren blared noisily throughout the million concoctions of streets, as the ambulance finally arrived.

"You're gonna be fine DiNozzo," Gibbs stated with confidence as the ambulance doors shut, and sped away, lights still flickering madly in the pitch black night sky.

"You don't honestly believe he is going to make it," Rivka menacingly mocked from behind him, "He was shot in the chest. No one survives-"

"Hey! Is this a game to you?" Rivka's eyes squinted at his sudden change of emotions, "He is the best Agent I have EVER worked with! The least you could do is have some faith."

"Oh yes and why is that?" She snobbishly continued.

"Because your daughter does," Gibbs words rang with fire in Rivka's ears, and she quickly fell silent, without a condescending retort.

After a moment Gibbs continued, "Do you know where this Aleksandr could have taken her?"

"No," Rivka stated quietly and Gibbs felt she knew more then she was letting on.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know!" He believed her now, her eyes wore honesty.

Gibbs started walking toward their car then Rivka began, "Where are you going?"

"Back to base," he replied simply.

"What about Ziva?"

"I'm gonna go find her," he turned to face Rivka, "you coming?"

Rivka nodded, she ran to the driver side, extending her hand expectantly.

Gibbs huffed, "I know enough about your daughter to know not to let you drive," he pointed toward the passenger side with a small smirk.

Rivka sighed slightly annoyed, causing the right corner of Gibbs mouth to curl. She entered the car, and Gibbs followed suit. Once Gibbs had begun driving Rivka interrupted the thick silence that encompassed them, "I-I am sorry about Tony. I did not mean to make light of his pains. I was angry and exulted. It's just…I have lost so many people that I love—I have learned to hope for the best, but rather expect the worst because often times the worst happens, at least that's what I have learned in this career."

"That's been your choice, people can always have hope."

"I suppose so, but it is so difficult to cope when that hope is lost and you realize it was all a waste because they died in the end anyway," Gibbs flinched at the thought of loosing Tony, his lips pressing in a thin line as Rivka continued, "I have been in this profession long enough to know that the people you love are lost, and it is out of your hands as to whether they survive or not." Gibbs grew slightly angry with the ease she had of speaking of Tony's death and fired in, "If it was Ziva, could you say the same?"

Rivka was silent for a moment then timidly answered, "Yes," she quickly explained herself, "I would not lie to myself. I would not give myself hope when I knew that the possible outcome could be her _death_," she stumbled on the word, took a moment, and continued, "As I said before, I'd rather expect the worse than have false hope."

"DiNozzo's tough, he'll make it," Gibbs was certain, it had to be so.  
>Rivka watched him from the passenger seat before adding, "I believe you."<p>

Gibbs glanced at her, she smiled, and he returned his gaze to the road. A strange feeling crept over him then; an emotion he deemed to be—understanding.

Meanwhile, Ziva was ripped from black car dragged through a dark alleyway. A black cloth bag was place over her head as they approached what appeared, at first sight, an abandoned warehouse. Inside Aleksandr switched on the lights.

Half-dragging Ziva across the warehouse, he flung her into, what Ziva assumed to be, another car. Of course he wasn't going to keep her there. The warehouse was precaution; it was all part of his escape plan. He would take Ziva to an abandon warehouse, where he would dump his ride, switch cars, and drive off into his happily ever after sunset with Ziva as his hostage. Unless, McGee had set out a bo-lo and someone had seen them, and someone was already on their way.

Either way, Ziva was in trouble and she could figure out a way to resolve her problem. The thought of Tony alone and dying on the pavement outside his apartment was not helping her plan, and she instantly regretted every choice she had made since she stepped out Tony's apartment, no, before that when Tony offered they watch a movie and she refused. How she wished, now, she could go back?

If only for a second, to re-write that one choice she made that one choice that ruined everything. In order to get back to Tony, she needed to focus. She pushed all thoughts of Tony away and waited, listening to every sound, for her eyes were still blinded with the bag and Aleksandr had tied her hands behind her back. He had carelessly thrown her into the trunk without much regard for her comfort.

Ziva could hear the engine start, and felt the soft vibration as the car pulled forward. Her body slammed into the back of the trunk when Aleksandr suddenly hit the brakes. Ziva's eyes widened when she heard muffled voices through the trunk walls.

"Federal Agents! Hands in the air!"

"Where is she?" No answer.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

At gun-point, Aleksandr did not have much choice but to respond, "In the trunk."

"Bastards," he muttered under his breath then continued, "You really think you have won? Did you really believe it would be that easy?" Gibbs did not answer, as he was in the process of opening the trunk, but Rivka did.  
>"Yes—die you stupid fool," she raised her weapon and shot Aleksandr directly between the eyes, ceremoniously splinting his brain in half.<p>

Gibbs instinctively reached for his sig at the sound of a bullet, his jaw ajar when he realized what events had just unfolded. The trunk popped open, knocking Gibbs from his shock as Ziva began climbing out. Just like a good partner would, her first thought and questions were of Tony. Gibbs eyes were still glued on Rivka, but he answered every one of Ziva's questions. Rivka had lowered her gun, and confidently held Gibbs's icy glare.

"I want to see him," Ziva stated and Gibbs nodded, telling her to wait in the car while he called in McGee to assess the scene.

Ziva agreed, and Rivka took the opportunity to follow her, Gibbs was left with little choice, but to allow the proximity. Gibbs called McGee in, and explained the occurrence in a slightly different manner than what really happened. Gibbs defended Rivka, stating that Aleksandr was preparing to attack him and Rivka was simply protecting him. McGee bought the story and asked no questions, which Gibbs was grateful for. He had covered for Rivka knowing the reason behind her killing Aleksandr.

It had never been a mission to her, it had become more over the years; it was the protection of her family and in this business you DO NOT involve family if you want to live, of course. Aleksandr had it coming. Gibbs knew, for family, no matter how wrong it was, he would have done the same thing. Ziva refused to be checked by a doctor, only wanting to be with Tony.

Hours later, after grueling paperwork, witness reports, and medical checkups Ziva was on her way to visit Tony. Ducky had called the hospital, and thankfully discovered Tony was stable. Nonetheless, Ziva wanted to visit him as soon as possible. She refused a ride with Gibbs knowing she could drive much faster, and Gibbs would only make her that much more impatient. The hospital was yet another battlefield she had to fight through with incomprehensible nurses, confusing room numbers, and endless hallways.

She spoke, quite rapidly with a nurse in the lobby who believed her phone call was more impatient then aiding Ziva, "I'm looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was sot in the chest. I need to know what room he is located in," she paused then quickly added, "please."

The nurse shot her a glare, told the person she was talking on the phone with to hold, covered the receiver of the phone then replied, "Can't you see I'm on the PHONE?"

The nurse yelled, and Ziva stared at her wide-eyed, stunned with the ridiculousness of the woman's reaction. Ziva recovered from her slight shock, wrapped her hand around the cord of the phone ignoring the nurses' protesting cries, and simply pulled the cord from the phone until it broke.  
>"That's destruction of property. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I'll be forced to call the police."<p>

Ziva, already radiating anger, spewed her venomous reply through gritted teeth, "I am the police."

The nurse fell silent and Ziva continued, "I am looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and I suggest you start typing in that little computer of yours before I make sure you are permanently glued that the phone. Understood?" Ziva didn't want a reply that much was clear.

The nurse quickly fiddled with her keyboard and produced Tony's room number.

"4018. 4th floor, west wing," Ziva was already walking toward the elevator as the nurse finished.

Moments, which seemed like an eternity, passed and Ziva was finally in front of Tony's door. She turned the knob and…

**Bwhahahaha! I am sooooooo evil. What can I say? I love teasing my readers. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are FANTASTIC! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Agent T **


	11. Chapter 11

_She turned the knob and…_

Nothing, and then confusion.

"Tony?" Her calls were useless, the room was empty.

The bed sheets were neatly folded, the room reeked of sterile environment, and Tony was nowhere to be found.

"I _will_ kill that nurse," Ziva muttered under her breath, turning on her toes, walking briskly toward the nurses' station.

Once Ziva arrived at the rectangle-shaped desk, she almost lost all self-control at the sight of yet another nurse on the phone.

"Excuse me? Um—nurse, I'm looking for-" the woman interrupted her.

"I'll be right with you Miss, but I need to finish this call," Ziva's jaw literary dropped, then shut with a clank into an incredibly tight jaw clench.

Ziva's anger boiled over, "CAN'T ANYONE IN THIS DAMN BUILDING HELP ME?"

Three nurses passing by stopped dead in their tracks, the nurse holding the phone watched her with fearful eyes. Moments later a doctor arrived on scene trying to calm Ziva who had begun blurting out, repeatedly, "I am looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo!"

"Look ma'am, please try to calm yourself. I understand-"

"No! You are the one who does not understand. I have been looking for my partner for the past hour and none of these STUPID people know anything. He gave his life—his LIFE and I can not even find his room. You understand nothing!" Ziva waited for a moment, caught her breath and continued, "Are you his doctor?"

"For who?"

"SPECIAL AGENT ANTHONY DINOZZO!" She threw her hands out in front of her in exasperation.

After long and arduous discussions with hospital personnel and security over her mental stability, Ziva had finally arrived before Tony's sleeping figure. He was pale, and he appeared dangerously frail. There were numerous tubes surrounding him, and Ziva grew fearful of simply touching him.

Tears formed on her bottom eyelids; she bit the insides of her cheeks to keep them from spilling. She welcomed the familiar sting of teeth slicing through flesh, and grimaced as rusty-flavored blood drops seeped from her injured inner cheeks. She swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm. Ziva felt tense—nervous—as if the entire world was ending—crumbling before her eye—and she was helpless to stop it. She saw Tony's face and the night he was shot.

The scenes replayed through her thoughts, from the beginning. Aleksandr grabbing her from behind, then Tony as he reprimanded her, and finally the unfortunate pop of the gun as blood leaked from Tony's wound. Her muscles tightened, and convulsed wildly with tension. She could hear her name on his lips.

Her thoughts vividly repeated Tony's voice calling her name the night she was taken. She wanted to wake him then. She wanted him to know she was alright; that she was safe, and most importantly that she was sorry. Walking to his bedside, mindful of the many tubes, Ziva delicately placed her right hand on his left wrist. Half-opened emerald eyes gazed at her then and Ziva nearly jumped, but controlled herself, with the sudden shock of realizing he was alert.

"You are awake," she began, not know what else to say.

"Yep," he replied hoarsely, his throat dry from the oxygen mask he had worn earlier.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," Ziva watched him for a moment with skeptical eyes, and he continued, "I've had better days."

Ziva was silent so he continued, "So, how long have I been out?"

"A while," she stated quickly; her gaze unfaltering.

"I never thought heaven could hurt so much," Ziva's brows knitted in confusion at his statement and she inquired,

"What?"

"Heaven," he stated, watching her sleepily, "I didn't think it would hurt so much, or for that matter look like a hospital."

"Tony, you…you are not dead," Ziva grew more confused when he responded with a small smile.  
>He watched her then stated, "Of course I am. You're here, and you can't be here because I saw them take you-"<p>

"Oh no, Tony I-"

"No, please don't tell me they killed you. Please don't tell me you're just in my head. I can't go through that again."

"Again?"

He sighed and continued, "Somalia. I'll die. I swear I'll die if I lose you like that again."

Ziva was confused, and figured his rambling was probably due to pain killers the doctors had given him. She knew all too well how he reacted to medicine.

"Tony, maybe you should rest. I will…um…be here when you wake up."

"No you won't, but okay," he admired her for a full minute before his beautiful emerald eyes were swallowed by his eyelids and he pleasantly drowned in unconsciousness. Ziva pulled a chair alongside his bed, and rested her head in her hand for the hours to pass.

Meanwhile Aleksandr had been taken into custody, but the arrogant bastard knew all too well, how to work the system. He had blown off Gibbs in interrogation, and even had the audacity to spit in McGee's direction, which led to Gibbs lunging at him and rightfully slamming Aleksandr's nose into the metal table in between them. Rivka had been in observation for the entirety of the interrogation, and was forced to grit her teeth as she watched the scenes unfold.

Eventually, when no information was recovered, Gibbs decided to let Aleksandr sit for a few hours and see if silent confinement would loosen his tongue. McGee, Gibbs, and Rivka, now gathered in the bullpen, planned for their next interrogation.

"We should not have left him! We should be taking advantage of every second! That man is a snake, a worm. He will escape. I know it! I do not know how or when but I know he will. He always finds a way," Rivka, quite violently, expressed her beliefs.

"Yeah, well, we'll be ready," Gibbs answered.

"How do you know? How could you be so sure, _Agent Gibbs_? I know this man. I know him too well. He is sneaky, and I know we will fail if we waste our time."

"But, he's not saying anything. We're just wasting our time, anyway," McGee interjected and Rivka shot him and icy glare and McGee timidly added, "Or maybe you're right, and I'll just be quiet now."

Without missing a beat, Rivka continued, "This man, no this monster, is a threat as long as he is breathing. Why haven't you arrest him, anyway?"

"We need to interrogate him to see who he's working for," McGee stated quietly and Rivka could have melted him with her second glare.

"Even so, he kidnapped a federal agent, who also happens to be my daughter, and shot another federal agent. There! Those are your precious charges, now go arrest him."

"We need to figure out what he's after," Gibbs started and Rivka huffed in frustration as he continued, "With time we'll get him."

"I have spent years trying to get him. I have waited long enough!"

Gibbs watched her and added, "Just a little longer and we'll get him, and maybe not just for assault and kidnapping."

Rivka rolled her eyes, "We should not become overly confident, especially when it comes to matters of this monster. He will find a way. I know it."

Rivka appeared desperate and even Gibbs felt slightly swayed by her insistence, but Gibbs needed to know where Aleksandr had been planning on going with Ziva. Gibbs needed to know Aleksandr's entire plan to make sure once Aleksandr was arrested, there would be no loose ends to tie up. Rivka simply wished him dead, and in the end Gibbs would too.

Back at the hospital, Ziva had fallen asleep with her hand still placed over Tony's wrist. He had not stirred. Ziva hoped for the best though she had the most unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was terribly wrong. Something in the atmosphere made her tense, and uneasy. Even in sleep, Ziva could not relax for the awful tension plagued her sleep.

She'd shift uncomfortably in the chair, until finally the nurse came in to do her rounds and woke Ziva so she could step out for a moment. While the nurse worked on Tony, Ziva decided to buy a quick cup of coffee in the lounge around the corner. She walked to the coffee machine, pressed the appropriate buttons, entered the required amount of money, and waited for the hot steaming cup of coffee to pour. Once poured, Ziva retrieved the cup and sighed with pleasant and the sweetened heat ran through her system, awakening her at once.

Ziva took a few paces around the lounge stretching her legs, giving the nurse needed time to do her work. There was a small television in the farthest corners of the lounge, set on mute with yellow subtitles, on the ZNN news channel. Taking a few sips, Ziva sat down on a sofa, watching the images fluttering on the screen. An image fluttered onto the screen, Ziva's heart nearly stopped, her breathing did. She heard her breath, silently expecting the world to end. Before her, on the screen, was a picture of Aleksandr Malcovich with caption letters that read, "Escaped custody, most wanted."

Ziva fumbled around her waist, in search of her cell phone, incapable of breaking her gaze from the screen. Before she could dial Gibbs, her phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller I.D. and was slightly stunned to discover her mother's name. She answered quickly.

"Ziva, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Your life is in danger. Aleksandr has escaped and I know he will be coming for you. I am on my way to the hospital. Gibbs is driving so we should be there soon. As long as you stay where you are I do not think he will try to harm you there, but he will come for you Ziva," Rivka waited for Ziva's response.

"I do not understand. What happened?"

"He was in interrogation. Gibbs left him-"

"Because he would not talk?" Ziva guessed and Rivka confirmed with a simple, "yes."

"He asked for water and when they brought him water he attacked the agent and fled the room," Rivka explained.  
>"How could he escape a building full of federal agents?" Ziva asked.<p>

"As I have said over and over, he always finds a way. Listen to me Ziva, I promise you I will protect you from him even if it takes my life, I promise you I will," Though Ziva did not like thinking of her mother's possible death, she felt a sense of comfort in her mother's words.

"I believe you," Ziva replied just above a whisper.

"Be careful. I shall be there soon," Rivka added.

"I will," Ziva made to hang up, but stopped when her mother quickly called her back.

"Oh, and Ziva."

"Yes?"

"How is Tony?" Rivka was honestly concerned for his condition.

"He is…weak. He is with the nurse now," Rivka stopped her.

"Alone?"

"No, I left him with the nurse," Ziva suddenly felt nervous and questioned her mother, "you don't think-"

"Go to him," Rivka ordered in a firm and rigid voice, "now!"

Ziva snapped the phone shut before saying her goodbyes, dropped her still steaming cup of coffee, and darted to Tony's room.

She would _kill_ that nurse.

**Ah yes, a lovely chapter filled with evil nurses and a drugged DiNozzo. Thanks to my reviewers. Chapter 12 is the last chapter so we're getting close to the end. Hope you are enjoying. Thanks, again. **

**Agent T **


	12. Chapter 12

**Do you guys know the masks they used in Mission Impossible where if you put them on they look exactly like that person? Well, that's the kind of mask I'm talking about in this chapter. I know I've been a bit confusing, especially with Aleksandr and his 'death' but after this chapter you will understand. Mwhahahaha! I am an evil plotter. Thanks to my reviewers. Enjoy the final chapter of The True Meaning of Family!**

**Agent T **

Rivka sat impatiently in the passenger seat as Gibbs flew through red lights, speeding desperately toward the hospital.

"I told you," Rivka muttered under her breath.

"What?" Gibbs barked, irritated.

"I told you that monster, Aleksandr, will always find a way but you did not want to listen. Now look at what has happened. He fooled us…twice!"

"No, he fooled you twice. He only escaped my custody."

"Ha," Rivka gave a humorless laugh.

"The man you shot that night we rescued Ziva was not Aleksandr," Rivka fell silent as Gibbs continued, "he was working for Aleksandr."

"You shot him thinking it was Aleksandr because he looked like Aleksandr, but you didn't know it was Aleksandr until after Ziva was taken to the hospital and Ducky arrived on scene and took off the mask he had been wearing. You killed an innocent man."

"Innocent! Ha! He still kidnapped my daughter, and while that may all be true Aleksandr's servant, the one I killed, was a fool to work for that monster. That is not important now! Aleksandr, the _real_ Aleksandr, after we finally caught and had him in custody has escaped, and I fear it may be too late."

"You are a very pessimistic person," Gibbs stated still annoyed.

"Yes, this career can do that to a person. You should understand that better than anyone," Gibbs said no response; he figured Rivka must have read his file, and she knew about Shannon and Kelly.

They were silent for the rest of the trip to the hospital. Once there, they swung open their car doors, not even bothering to close them, and darted for the hospital doors. There was a stream of cries from the nurses at the front desk in the lobby that were quickly silenced with the flashed of Gibbs badge. One of the nurses tried to stop Rivka because she wasn't an agent and therefore did not have a badge. Rivka quickly snapped the nurse's wrist, most likely breaking it.

Rivka whispered a sly comment before catching up with Gibbs, "I will pay for the medical bills."

They arrived on the fourth floor, just outside Tony's door, when they heard it. Ziva was booming with anger and Rivka followed Gibbs, quickly entering Tony's room. They found Ziva yelling at a terrified nurse.

"Ziva!" Gibbs called.

Ziva silenced and backed away from the woman who quickly scurried from the room.

"What's the matter with you?" Gibbs questioned, but Ziva stood silent.

"Ziva."

"She wouldn't leave," she stated more exhausted then worried.

"Was he here?" Rivka asked coming up behind Gibbs not wasting a moment, but she was ignored by all.

"I just got a little frustrated with the nurse and…" Ziva trailed off and Gibbs interjected.

"How's DiNozzo?" Tony answered before Ziva had a chance.

"I'm _fine_ boss," Tony struggled with his words but kept his "brave face" on.

"WAS ALEKSANDR HERE?" Everyone turned to face a fuming Rivka even Tony managed to tilt his way in her direction, despite his weakened frame.

"Aleksandr is dead," Ziva stated matter-of-factly and continued, "you killed him yourself. McGee said that you-"

Rivka interrupted, "It wasn't him. It was one of Aleksandr's men who was wearing a man that was in the form of Aleksandr's face. I told everyone that he could not be trusted and that he needs the highest security. How many times must I repeat myself for you to understand?"

"None," Gibbs began, "we'll get him. It's on a matter of time."

"Yes, but are you sure we will get him before he kills my family."

A chilly silence filled the air with Rivka's comment; the tension was suddenly broken when Gibbs cell phone rang. He kept eye contact with Rivka as he answer, McGee responded on the other line.

"Boss."

"What is it McGee?"

"Um…um… well the Director of Mossad, well Eli David, he-"

"Spit it out McGee!"

"Eli was just attacked outside of the naval base. There were two witnesses Liat and Malachi, they were the ones who stopped it. Eli's fine, just a couple scratches and bruises."

"What happened?"

"Eli left, saying he wanted to be with Ziva. It doesn't seem like that's going to be happening. Aleksandr was waiting for him by the car, and he attacked him with a knife which Eli managed to knock from his hand. There was a positive I.D that the attacker was Aleksandr, but he ran and well…boss…we lost him," McGee's tone was somber and reeked of failure, but Gibbs quickly responded with, "Ah, the hell he is."

"Should I set out a bolo?"

"Yeah, see what you can catch."

"On it," Gibbs clicked his phone shut and informed Rivka and Ziva of Eli's condition.

"Well he deserves it," Rivka began and Ziva shot her a look.

"What? It's true."

Ziva began, changing the subject, "Have they found anything on Aleksandr?"

"No, still looking," Rivka rolled her eyes

Hours passed with Gibbs and Rivka sitting in the hospital waiting room as Ziva stayed with Tony. He had fallen asleep once again, probably due to the medicine the nurse had given him. Once Ziva had calmed and she thought of her actions, she felt a little guilty for scaring the innocent nurse half to death, but she had been at her wits end.

Her phone rang knocking her from her thoughts; she quickly stood not wanting to wake Tony, though she doubted with the amount of drugs in his system he would. She answered and McGee greeted her.

"Hey I've got a lead."

"Why didn't you call Gibbs?" Ziva asked slightly confused.

"He wouldn't answer."

"Probably no service," she figured and McGee agreed.

"What have you found?"

"I traced previous phone calls made by the man Rivka shot that night they rescued you, and I found that he has been making repeated calls to a urban house just outside the city. I have the address I can text it to you."

"Yes, thank you McGee."

"There's more," Ziva waited for him to continued; she could hear him furiously typing on his keyboard, "Ducky identified the man that Rivka killed; his name was Omar Malcovich. That night you were rescued, Rivka didn't kill one of Aleksandr's workers she killed his brother, and according to Aleksandr's file Omar was his last living relative."

Ziva sighed as the truth unfurled before her.

"I'll text Rivka and Gibbs, and I'll send you the address now."

"McGee, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Yep, Ziva, anything."

"Can you watch Tony? I would like to go with Gibbs and-" Ziva didn't have to finish as McGee responded, "Abby's actually already on her way, so she could watch him until I get there if you're in a hurry."

"Thanks McGee. I'll inform the nurse."

The line went dead as Ziva collected her badge from the stand by Tony's bed and clicked it by her hip. She stepped outside Tony's room and caught sight of the nurse she had verbally abused earlier. Ziva walked toward the woman, who froze when she spotted Ziva walking toward her. Ziva stopped mere steps away from the woman and began,

"I am sorry for yelling at you earlier," the nurse's terrified expression slightly softened, "I received a call that worried me, and I thought that you were someone that was trying to kill him. You see we were working on a case and that's how he got shot…Abby, one of my co-workers, she'll be here soon to watch over him, but she won't be here for about four or five minutes and I was wondering if you would just sit by him until she arrived."

The nurse contemplated the offer for a moment before smiling shyly and nodding, causing Ziva to let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Thank you," Ziva spoke honestly and sincerely adding after a moment, "so much."

The nurse smiled even wider, seemingly warming up to Ziva's. Gibbs and Rivka came up behind her then, Gibbs whispered in Ziva's ear, "Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

Ziva smiled and replied, "I think in this case it was kind."

"Stop chattering we have to go," Rivka called impatiently from across the hall; she had already pushed the button for the elevator, and she gestured for them to follow.

It took forty five minutes to drive outside of town and another fifteen to a mile out from were the house was located. The trio walked the mile to avoid being caught with the car on an empty road. The area was surrounded with shrubbery making it easy for them to hide. It was night and hard to see, but the moon provided enough light to see.

After a painstakingly long walk, and Rivka leading the way rather quickly, they finally arrived before a small one-floor dimly lit house. Gibbs gestured for Ziva to take the back while he and Rivka would storm the front. Ziva obeyed though Rivka felt uncomfortable leaving her alone; Gibbs, on the other hand, was confident Ziva could handle herself. Guns drawn, Gibbs and Rivka approached the door and Rivka watched Gibbs fingers in the dim light as he counted down. Three. Two. One.

He kicked in the front door and ran in; Rivka on his six. Ziva heard the commotion and entered the house through the back door. The house was empty, unfurnished, and smelt of chlorine. The trio was reunited in the middle of the living room, directly in the center of the small house. Rivka huffed in frustration, confused by what to do next.

"It appears to have been abandoned," Ziva began.

Gibbs scoffed and added, "Ya think."

Rivka filed through her brain, thinking for any clue or detail that could help when suddenly it clicked, "The floors."

"What?" Ziva asked looking at the floors as her mother had mentioned.  
>"The floors. Look at the carpet it looks as if it's been pulled up," Gibbs caught onto Rivka's thought and dropped to his knees and pulled at the carpet that easily moved.<p>

Underneath was door, Gibbs shot Rivka a glance that silently translated into, "Nice work." She simply smiled in return.

Gibbs quietly lifted the weathered wood plank, and peered inside. There was a stairwell leading down to what could be a basement, though he couldn't be sure.

He aimed his sig and stepped in, Rivka followed and Ziva followed last making sure no one came up from behind.

Gibbs reached the bottom of the staircase after what seemed like four flights. They were deep underground that much he knew. Gibbs was at a lost for what to do when he reached the bottom of the staircase as he found a steel door with no knob. Rivka, confused as to why Gibbs had stopped, peered around him and observed the door.

"Push it," Rivka advised barely audible.  
>Gibbs gave the idea a shot and was surprised when the door opened.<p>

He wanted to ask her how she knew, but figured he would save that for later. It was pitch black in what appeared to be a room. Gibbs took out his flashlight and shined it in the room, illuminating a stone room with six walls; five of which were covered in plasma screen TV's. _Tony would love this room_. Ziva thought to herself. They all hesitantly entered the room, walking until they were in the center of the room. Gibbs was about to speak when the steel door suddenly shut and all the TV's awakened from their peaceful slumber. The light from the TV's allowed the trio to discover Aleksandr standing at the far back corner across from the door.

"I'm very glad to see you have finally made it. I was beginning to worry you would never show," Rivka pointed her gun, preparing herself to end this once and for all, but Gibbs stood by her gently nudging her side silently asking her to wait.

She was going to shoot him, but figured it best to wait; Aleksandr always had something up his sleeve and she didn't want to risk screwing them over, especially with Ziva present. It was then Rivka noticed the screens of the TV's and what was on them. Her stomach plummeted at the sight of herself chained to a wall in a cell. Aleksandr had surveillance videos of Rivka in the prison camp on every TV in the room; all the TV's that uncomfortably surrounded them. Ziva watched, losing focus of her weapon, letting it fall to her side as she watched with painful attention as her mother was beaten and tortured before her. Gibbs kept his aim, though he risked a few glances at the screen before ignoring them altogether.

"Open the door," Gibbs commanded; his voice booming with authority.

"No, and just so you know I am the only one who can open that door. It is secured by fingerprint. But enough of that we are here to discuss other matters. As you can see here on these screens, Rivka was held captive though I don't think she was informed that I was the commander of all torment she experienced in the prison camps care. I ordered when she ate, slept, and cried. I ordered the beating and tortures; their severity and duration," Rivka clenched her jaw as he continued, "and I ordered for every moment of her stay to be recorded so that one day I could show her beloved daughters, oops, daughter," Ziva heart clenched at his mocking of Tali's death, "the artwork I created."

Gibbs kept his steely-eyed glare on the ruthless man waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Gibbs had it planned, he would shoot Aleksandr and drag his finger to the pad and open the door himself. Unfortunately the surveillance videos, which continued playing, included audio and the screams were somewhat distracting. Gibbs assumed Ziva was having trouble digesting the contents of the videos, but could not comfort her at the present moment. Rivka seemed unscathed by the videos, not even flinching in the slightest as the blows hit the already broken figure in the video. Aleksandr pulled from behind him a gun, and Rivka and Gibbs prepared to fire.

"And now, after all this time Ziva will finally see the death of her mother as I have wished it from the start," Rivka nearly shot him with the mention of her daughters name.

Rivka never did get to shoot him, as Gibbs shoot Aleksandr twice directly in the chest with the finish of his sentence.

Aleksandr dropped to the ground in a pathetic pile. Rivka let out a breath at the realization that it was over. The war was over, finally after so many years of fighting Aleksandr was gone, she was free, and most importantly with Ziva. Rivka turned, as did Gibbs, and watched as Ziva's eyes met Rivka's.  
>"I'm so sorry," Ziva whispered, fighting to hide the shaking of her voice.<p>

"As Gibbs says: Don't apologize, it is a sign of weakness," Rivka let out a laugh, and Gibbs watched her, amazed that she had been able to hear what he had told Ziva in the hospital. Ziva caught a glimpse of something moving behind her mother before it registered that Aleksandr had lifted his weapon and was preparing to shoot Rivka from the ground. Ziva pointed, Rivka turned. Rivka threw out her hands shielding Ziva as the awful trigger was pulled.

_**Pop!**_

Rivka didn't know what shocked her more, the sound of the gun or the tearing of the bullet as it blasted through her chest. Gibbs turned, gun aimed, and spotted a heaving Aleksandr with an evil grin on his face as her took his final breaths.

"I win," he whispered in choked gasps.

The two shots to the chest hadn't killed him, but Gibbs fired four more and one final shot to the head, finishing the job.

Aleksandr Malcovich was dead.

Ziva had caught Rivka in her arms before she fell to the cement floor, laying her gently on her back, and then applying pressure to the wound that was dangerously close to her heart. Gibbs set to work quickly on opening the door. He dragged Aleksandr's lifeless body to the fingerprint scanner, cursing under his breath when it wouldn't work.

"C'mon, dammit," he tried once more, and the light turned green.

He pushed the steel door open, as before, and darted back to Rivka's side. He lifted her in his arms and hurried for the door. Ziva made to follow behind him, but Gibbs ordered her to stay.

"We can't leave a crime scene-"

"But, Gibbs-" Ziva tried to argue, but Gibbs was having none of it.

"Stay!" She reluctantly obeyed.

Gibbs disappeared up the staircase and Ziva was left to ponder the future of her mother, and the possibility that she might not see her mother alive again.

It seemed like years before Ducky, Palmer, and Director Vance arrived at the house where Ziva had been pacing for three hours. Director Vance had offered his assistant after hearing of Rivka's incident. Another two hours passed filled with bagging and tagging, Ziva's eye witness report, crime scene photos, and loading the NCIS truck with evidence.

It was three in the morning when the body was taken and Ziva was finally clear to travel, once again, to the hospital, but this time for her mother. When she arrived at the hospital she had much less trouble with the nurses, perhaps it was karma for apologizing. She found her mothers room in less than ten minutes, and relaxed a touch to find Gibbs sitting outside her door. He hadn't left her.

"Gibbs," she called and he looked up.

"She's tired; she wants to see you. I'll be with DiNozzo," Gibbs made to leave, but he grabbed Ziva's wrist before she walked in, "Hey," Ziva watched him with somber eyes, "she's had it rough, but I know, having been a parent once, despite everything, she loves you; she's just not very good at showing it." Ziva's bottom lip quiver and she bit it to keep it still.

Gibbs watched her for a moment then turned down the hall. Ziva took a breath and turned the knob. She entered quietly and sat next to her mother's sleeping figure. Rivka looked tormented, even in sleep, and it broke Ziva's heart. As Ziva sat the chair made a small creak which caused Rivka to stir. Rivka's eyes met Ziva's once again and she smiled and began in a hoarse and feeble voice, "You came."

"Of course," Ziva replied shyly.

"There's _something_ that I've been _wanting_ to tell you that I _haven't_ had the chance to," Rivka struggled with her words, for she was tired, weak, and dying.

Expectantly, Ziva watched her in silence.

"If I could go back, I would change it. I would change that one hideous moment in which I made the decision to take on this mission. I grew up violently and I made many mistakes. I never wanted to leave you. I can not be forgiven for leaving you, but I thought I was doing the right thing because people misled me. I shouldn't have listened to them; I was wrong and I have paid the consequence of that choice from the day in which I made it. I will always pay the consequence, until the day I die. I am not a good person, and I am not a good mother either, but please know one thing is true…that I love you and I have always loved you. Every moment I spent fighting I have only thought of you. I love you. You are so beautiful and wonderful don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise," Ziva hadn't realized she was crying until a tear splashed on her wrist which calmly rested in her lap.

"Mama," Rivka watched her with tear stained eyes, "you are not a bad person," tears spilled from Rivka's eyes both from emotional and physical pain.

It did not matter that Rivka and Ziva were warriors, for here they were solely mother and daughter, free to cry in rightful pain of loss of time.

"I missed you so much," Ziva began, "all that time I spent dreaming of you coming home and holding me in your arms, singing me to sleep, reading me stories, _telling_ me stories. I missed you, and now you're here and I'm losing you all over again. I don't think you're a bad person. How could you be a bad person or a bad mother when you gave up your life for me? Aleksandr was going to shoot me and you blocked him from me. You saved me without any care for you well being, and with that you proved your love," Rivka grew more exhausted as the seconds pasted, but she forced herself to listen; Ziva was important, and she needed to focus, despite all the pain.

"I feel like I should be angry at you, but I'm not. I guess I don't forgive your actions, but I accept them to be fact and unchangeable. We can not change the past, but we can live and use the knowledge we have for a better future. If anything…I love you too," Rivka smiled with tears in her eyes at Ziva's smiling and tear filled face; Rivka willed the image to stick, forever, in her memory.

Those words were all she needed to hear, as the heart monitor rang and Ziva's tears spilled.

The true meaning of family was the strength of love that endures time, criticism, incredible suffering, and mistakes. No one is perfect; Rivka wasn't perfect, and Ziva understood Rivka's everlasting regret. The one mistake that tainted her like a scar that would never fade and Ziva was silently glad her mother no longer endured that pain.

Rivka David had made a choice a long time ago; a wrong choice. This choice caused her the greatest pain that eventually led to her death. Perhaps forgiveness wasn't what she achieved; maybe redemption was her triumph as she revived her daughters shattered heart. To Ziva, somehow, it was enough.

**Now, before you go and say, "Mothers should never leave their children," know that I agree. Mother's should never leave their children. Rivka wasn't forgiven, but I think she proved her love though her actions and though she made the wrong choice the best intentions were always in her heart. I think that's valuable, and that is my point. We all deserve a second chance because we all screw up. Rivka went through hell and survived for the sole purpose of seeing her daughter again. As any mother would, Rivka gave her life to save Ziva's. Perhaps it's not forgiveness, but I like to think of it as redemption. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. **

**This is Agent T Signing Off **


End file.
